Naruto: Rise of the Underworld
by Night Falcon69
Summary: From the wake of a hateful village a child is born, a human sacrifice, one of the children of destiny...the legendary three. Question is will he help save the world or will he destroy it. Naruto x Kim Possible x Black Lagoon x Tenjho Tenge crossover.
1. The beginning part 1

Naruto: Rise of the Underworld

By: Night Falcon69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kim Possible, Black Lagoon, Tenjho Tenge, or any other characters, anime, or manga that may show up in this story.

Chapter 1: The beginning part1

xxxxxxxxxx Nami no Kuni ( Land of Waves ) xxxxxxxxxx

An ex-U.S. Navy PT-109 World War Two-era torpedo boat sped quickly through the crystal blue waters that surrounded the poor Island Nation of Wave. They were there to complete the first of two objectives which was pretty strait forward, deliver an opium shipment on behalf of Hotel Moscow to a man named Gato of Gato shipping company. On the surface he would present himself as your typical business-man, but in reality he was one of, if not the biggest drug dealers in all the elemental nations.

Quite frankly the head of The Lagoon Company had felt some what insulted when he was first asked to take the mission. After all it was just your typical run of the mill drug run, hell any two-bit smugglers could do it. Had it been anyone other than Hotel Moscow he would have turned them down. He was intrigued though by the second objective, a personal request from Balalaika herself, they were to go into a ninja village in Fire Country, and retrieve a child of about four or five years old by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

According to her they were looking for a blond-haired blue-eyed boy with three distinct scars on either side of his face, he was also informed in no uncertain terms that if they saw the boy being attacked by anyone be it his fellow villagers or not they were to take immediate action.

For his part though he wondered exactly why she seemed so sure that the boy would be attacked, and possibly by his fellow villagers no less, not to mention why someone like Balalaika would pay so much for his safe retrieval. Considering what he knew of the woman it didn't make much sense to the ex-marine, but hell for the amount of money she would pay them if he, and his crew were successful it really didn't matter.

"Thank you so much for helping out with this delivery as well as the other matter on such short notice Dutch." A beautiful blond-haired blue-eyed woman wearing a red low-cut business suit which showed off an impressive amount of cleavage as well as the surrounding burn scars that also marred the right side of her face, and arms spoke before pausing momentarily as her perfectly manicured hand reached out to take a Cuban cigar from the small box on her mahogany desk.

Snipping the end with a double guillotine-style cuter she put the tightly rolled bundle of fermented tobacco between her ruby red lips, and grabbed her engraved solid gold lighter from the top drawer. As she ignited it she made sure not to let its reddish-blue flame touch the cigar while slowly rotating it and taking several puffs. The Russian mob boss hesitated for a moment to enjoy it's sweat nutty flavor then continued.

"I hope having my 'maid' Roberta tag along hasn't been to much of an inconvenience, I'm sure you will find her quite useful on your secondary objective."

**--Flashback--**

_The former marine turned mercenary wasn't too surprised when he, and his crew had walked down the main docks of their home port in Roanapur Thailand, and were greeted by a figure standing by their boat with a small suitcase covered with travel stickers from all around the world sitting on the ground by her side, arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently waiting for them. She was a rather dainty woman dressed in a maid's outfit wearing a large Catholic crucifix hung around her neck, white gloves, and large-rimmed glasses. Her jet black hair was tied neatly in two long pigtails._

"_You must be Roberta, Balalaika told me that you would be joining us on this mission." The bald-headed black man with a goatee wearing a Vietnam-era flak vest, and sunglasses spoke up looking into her cold, dead, dark-brown eyes. After years of war, and being a mercenary he could easily recognize those eyes....they were eyes without mercy, the eyes of a true soldier....a killer._

"_You are forty-five minutes late, mistress Balalaika is not paying you to be tardy." She responded in a cold robotic tone before quickly picking up the suitcase, turning on her heal, and boarding the vessel._

"_Why you smart-ass little bitch!" Revy shouted before pulling out one of her guns ready to shoot the woman in the back only to be met with a casual look from the dark-haired 'maid' over her right shoulder behind her as if she wasn't concerned about the threat which only served to infuriate Revy even further._

"_Easy there two hands, no need to get violent." Dutch said to the hot-tempered woman knowing full well that the deal he had made with Balalaika was contingent upon having one of her 'maid's' come with them._

"_Fine." She hissed putting her gun away, and boarding._

"_This is gonna be one long ass mission." He said to no one in particular shaking his head before he, and Benny followed the two women aboard._

**--End Flashback--**

"No, no problem at all Balalaika, just make sure that you remember our agreement." He replied into the ships long range radio.

"Yes, of course... as long as you make sure to deliver him alive, and take good care of him I will let you keep the money from the down-payment of this opium shipment." She said stressing the part about delivering him 'alive' before hanging up.

"All right Revy get ready to offload the shipment." Dutch spoke into the ships intercom system as they sailed into port. Powering down the engines he expertly coasted the former Navy vessel parallel to the docks eventually coming to a complete stop.

With that a young purple-haired Chinese-American woman wearing a brown shoulder gun holster which held two modified platinum Beretta 92FS's, a black tank top that left her arms bare revealing an intricate black tattoo that covered her right shoulder, and upper arm, black fingerless gloves, short denim shorts, and combat boots jumped atop the stack of crates.

Flinging open the hatch, and sticking her head out she paused slightly taking a moment to observe her surroundings before making a downward motion with her hand signaling to the crane operator to lower the hoist rope down to her.

"Hey Benny throw me those securing straps will ya!" She yelled down to the bi-spectacled blond man below.

"Sure thing Revy!" He yelled throwing the straps to her as she quickly secured each one by snapping the rings at the end of the straps onto the cranes iron hook.

"Okay lift us up!" She shouted to the operator as her right hand held onto the hoist rope which easily lifted herself, and the cargo up out of the cargo hold and over onto the docks where she was met by a short piggish man wearing a business suite, and tinted glasses.

"Yeah we're from The Lagoon Company, we have a shipment from The Bougainvillea Trade Company." ( aka: Hotel Moscow. )

Gato made a slight gesture with his hand motioning one of his thugs to check the contents of one of the crates. It was a tense standoff as the thug pulled the nails out, and tugged open the top to inspect it.

"It's quality stuff boss!" He yelled giving a thumbs up before quickly resealing it.

"That's good to hear, I must say you are a hell of a lot prettier than the normal riffraff Balalaika usually sends young lady." The short portly man said lecherously as he reached out to cop a feel of Revy's breasts, but was stopped as she quickly grabbed his wrist twisting his arm behind his back while simultaneously kicking the back of his knees forcing him to kneel.

"Not so fast fuckers!" She hissed pulling one of her guns out of it's holster pointing the barrel at his goons who had started to advance with their weapons drawn. She made sure to keep a keen eye on them while continuing to apply pressure to Gato's arm.

"Well ya pudgy fucker, do you think you can keep your hands to yourself now or do you want me to break you're arm... She paused only hearing a hateful grunt in response.

"Ya know if I report this to Balalaika she might just decide to come pay you a little visit, would you like that...want a war with Hotel Moscow?" She whispered into his ear as she bent over at the waist while cocking the hammer of her gun continuing to look strait ahead at his goons ready to open fire on anyone dumb enough to interfere.

"Well do ya ...answer me pig fucker?!" She hissed louder tightening her grip to emphasize her point.

"No, no of course not please forgive my boldness I meant no disrespect." He rasped out nodding to his men to stand down.

"Good boy." She cooed into his ear as she let go of her iron grip stepping back and holstering her weapon.

"Now do you have the money?" She asked deciding to get back to the business at hand.

"Yeah." He grunted while holding his hurt arm rubbing his wrist.

"Three million dollars U.S. as per my agreement with Balalaika, the cut from the actual sale will be sent at a later date." He continued, nodding his head summoning two of his men who walked up to Revy both carrying a suitcase, each containing one point five million dollars. They quickly positioned them on top of their forearms presenting the cases for inspection.

The purple-headed mercenary quickly opened the first inspecting the bills lightly by lifting a stack of hundreds out flicking through them, then turning her attention to the other she inspected it's contents as well. This was standard operating procedure for deals made through Hotel Moscow, Take a small down-payment up front, then take a cut of the action on the back end... after all no one was dumb enough to stiff Balalaika.

"Good, non-sequential bills as agreed upon, nice doing business with you." She said cheerfully as she grabbed both suitcases, and headed over to the edge of the dock. She then expertly hopped over onto the ships bow and proceeded to look into the cabin while holding up both cases sticking her tongue out at Dutch as he looked on in exasperation at her antics.

"You're a fucking handful you know that Revy." He said Shaking his head. Sighing he started the engines, and sped away from the docks.

"Fucking bitch." Gato spat from the docks as he watched them disappear into the distance.............

"So, Dutch is it true, do we really get to keep all this cash ?" The purple headed mercenary asked sitting on a footlocker in the main cabin polishing her guns.

They had pulled up to a small hidden cove just off shore outside the mainland of Fire country to eat, and rest for the night.

"The deal with Balalaika was that if we bring her this Naruto kid we get to keep it all. "

"Wow Dutch I can't believe she would let us have all this money just for one kid." Benny said sitting backwards in a chair with his elbows resting on it's back across from the others.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that as well.... seems pretty odd that she would pay so much for one kid.... must be very important to her. You wouldn't happen to be able to shed some light on that would you Roberta?" He asked eying the 'maid' suspiciously wondering just what the hell Balalaika's true intentions were. Her only response was to look up from her sandwich regarding him with slight annoyance before daintily wiping the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure if mistress Balalaika had wanted you to know she would have told you herself." She replied coldly before continuing her meal.

"Ya know what I think Dutch, I think that maybe that bitch Balalaika is setting us up for a suicide mission, you know I never really trusted her. Maybe we should just forget about the second mission, take the money, put a cap in miss 'maid' here, and throw her corpse overboard." Revy said letting her feelings be known as she injected the magazine back into the gun cocking it loading a bullet into the chamber.

"No, somehow I don't think it's a setup she seems to genuinely care about what happens to this kid I've never seen her act like this before besides our weapons, and equipment are far more advanced than anything they have in these lands." The dark-skinned man spoke with confidence.

He had rare insight into the capabilities of these people, and their ninja villages having discovered these lands after going A.W.O.L. ( absent with out leave ) from his unit shortly after the fall of Saigon during the Vietnam War which he assumed was one of the reasons he, and his crew had been chosen. After he had heard the name of their temporary member he had Benny hack into Interpol's servers to search their database, and found out some rather interesting things about 'Roberta'.

**--Flashback a week before the mission--**

"_Dutch you might want to come check this out." The Lagoon company's resident mechanic, computer specialist, and researcher said._

"_What is it Benny, what did you find?" Dutch asked putting his hand on the back of the hackers chair leaning over to look at the computer screen. _

"_Well it seems this Roberta's real name is Rosarita Cisneros-The Hound of Florencia, a former FARC ( a part of the revolutionary armed forces of Columbia. ) Guerrilla who was trained as an assassin as well as a field medic in Cuba...she's also a proficient sniper, and trained in several different martial arts not to mention she's an internationally wanted criminal...... wanted for numerous bombings, and murders around the world. What the hell is Balalaika doing sending someone like that on a mission to retrieve a kid?"_

"_I don't know, but we're going to have to keep a close eye on her." _

**--End flashback--**

"So what's the plan?" Revy asked looking at him putting her guns away.

"Well for now I think we should get some shut eye and head out bright and early tomorrow morning it will take us almost a week to get there, who knows how long it will actually take to find this kid." With that the raven-haired 'maid' got up, and left for the bunks below deck.

"Revy, I want you to keep a close eye on her....if she gets out of hand put her down fast."

"With pleasure Dutch." The purple-haired woman replied before getting up and leaving.

"Benny while we're gone I want you to see if you can find out anything about Balalaika's ties to this kid, and stay alert we may have to get out of here in a hurry."

"I'm all over it Dutch."

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile in Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

Balalaika was currently in her office on an international conference call with two other women.

"So have you retrieved Naruto-kun yet?" A stunning blond-haired brown-eyed woman wearing a large brown leather eye patch over the left side of her face which she used to cover her missing eye as well as several scars asked from her home in Southern Japan.

"I do not have him yet Makiko, I have just sent a team to his home village to retrieve him, rest assured I should have him sometime before the end of next month." The fellow blond replied somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe we should rethink this...maybe we could find another way, what if the ancient manuscripts were interpreted wrong?" A red-headed woman questioned from her home office in Middleton Colorado.

"We've already been over this, the manuscripts have been examined thoroughly. Look, if you're having second thoughts maybe it would be best if I took Kim, and raised her with Souichiro-chan." She said flippantly. She had wanted to raise both Kim possible, and Uzumaki Naruto with her son Nagi Souichiro believing they had a better chance of defeating the coming darkness if they were all raised, and trained together, but Dr. Possible would have none of it.

The beautiful red-heads blue eyes pulsed with unbridled fury how dare she....how dare she even think of taking Kim away from her. The fact that she had always hated Makiko was only magnified by the fact that she was a couple months pregnant and her hormones were all over the place which made her rather short tempered, and easily agitated.

"Listen to me you one-eyed bitch if you or your associates try to take my daughter I will personally kill you." She hissed dangerously into her phones receiver.

"Oh my, such menacing threats, and coming from the good Dr. no less." Makiko mocked.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise...."

"...Ladies that's quite enough, Makiko we all agreed that we would abide by the majority vote which was two to one against you.....it's best to raise the children separately in different parts of the world to lesson the chance of all three being killed before one of them has a chance to stop the threat."

"Fine." She hissed narrowing her right eye. She had expected Dr. Possible to vote against her as Kim was her only child, but to have Balalaika not only vote against her, but offer to raise Naruto herself had been a total shock.

"I think we should end this call here I will let you both know when Naruto arrives." She spoke ending the tense silence.

"Well that went well." She said sarcastically once they had hung up.

"Are you sure that they can be trusted Kapitan?" A man with a large scar that ran from the right side of his forehead down to the left side of his cheek asked.

"Mrs' Possible yes, Makiko I'm not so sure of.....oh look at the time eight pm. Sergeant I want you to activate our assets in Southern Japan, I want them to keep an eye on her just in case she tries something, oh and have my car brought around I will be retiring to the mansion for the evening."

xxxxxxxxxx Middleton, Colorado xxxxxxxxxx

It had taken several minutes for Dr. Possible to calm down after the heated conversation, oh how that bitch Makiko infuriated her to no end.

"Great two am. She yawned having glanced at her wall clock.

"Better get some sleep I've got a mid-morning surgery scheduled at the hospital...probably should check on Kimmy-Cub first though." She said to herself slowly getting up from her office chair, stretching trying to work the kinks out of her lower back. The red-head always hated the sixteen hour time difference between Colorado, and Asia..........

She was leaning against the door frame of her five year old daughters room watching her sleep, smiling warmly at the site of her little girl mumbling lightly while pulling her favorite stuffed Cuttle Buddie, Gold Star Pandaroo closer to her, the No Jo-Jungle Babies Night Light bathing the room in a warm fluorescent glow. Sighing heavily she remembered the day that the Possible matriarch, Nana Possible had shown up to her home with those god forsaken manuscripts.

**--Flashback--**

"_This can't be true, it has to be a fake." Dr. Possible whispered in disbelief laying the ancient parchments down on her coffee table shakily having just finished reading them after putting her eleven month old daughter down for a nap twenty minutes earlier._

"_I assure you Ann, it's all true, their authentic..Kim is one of the chosen." The elder possible replied while rubbing away a small smudge from her square framed glasses with an engraved cotton terry cloth._

"_How can you be so sure it's Kim, and not some other girl?"_

"_Surely you've noticed the intricate birthmark on Kim's left shoulder, if you look closely you will notice it matches the mark on the bottom of the last page. It's actually the Japanese kanji for monkey."_

"_Nonsense, that's just a birthmark..that's all it is a birth mark....."_

"_Stop it!" Nana Possible hissed. It was time her daughter in law faced facts...she should have never waited so long to tell her, but she had hoped it was a fake, but after she saw Kim's birthmark she had realized the prophecies were true._

"_How long have you had the manuscripts?" The red-head asked having finally resined herself to the fact that they may very well be real._

"_I've been in possession of them for well over thirty years now, but I've known about Kim's status for a little over six months." _

"_Why has it taken you so long to tell me all of this, does James know?" _

_The old woman sighed. "No, my son doesn't know, and I hope he never has to find out. I love my James but he can't handle this. As for why I waited to tell you, I was hoping that I could figure out a way to protect Kim from the shadows...but alas it seems my time is running short."_

"_What do you mean, running short?"_

"_Ann, I have cancer.....I'm dying." _

_All the young Brain Surgeon could do was sit there staring at the elderly woman, shocked by her sudden revelation. _

"_H-How long do you have?" Ann stuttered._

"_Five months....maybe seven if I'm lucky. Anyway I want to spend my final days helping you to prepare for what's to come._

**--End Flashback--**

The old bird managed to actually beat the estimates and lived a little over a year before she finally succumbed to her battle with cancer. She wasn't too surprised that Nana possible held on for so long, after all she had been a fighter, and trailblazer all her life becoming a top Aviatrix after being the first woman ever to complete the Navy's Basic Underwater Demolition Course ( BUDS, also known as Navy S.E.A.L. Training. )

Ann sighed heavily, over the years the elder Possible had become more than just a Mother in law. She became her friend, and confidant as well as her Sensei having taught her several forms of martial arts years before Kim had even been borne including the prized Pang Lang Kung Fu style that she had learned from a Shaolin Monastery during her travels.

'You're going to be as strong as your Nana, I'll make sure of it.' The red-head thought before being interrupted by her husband as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"What are you doing up so late Ann? Come on to bed, you need your rest." James whispered kissing her on the nape of her neck.

"Just checking up on Kim, you go on I'll be there in a minute."

"Sleep well Kimmie-cub." She whispered closing the door quietly.

xxxxxxxxxx Eight days later Konohagakure Shigu Motel xxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh, where the hell is that damn brat, I'm so sick of staying in this dump!" The purple-headed mercenary yelled in frustration flopping down on her bed in their motel room. They had already been in the village for two whole days and still no sign of their target.

"Calm down Revy, we knew it might take a while to find the kid, besides this damn week long festival's made it that much harder to find him." Dutch replied equally frustrated, not only had he spent almost the entire trip trying to keep the two women from killing each other, but because of this damn festival almost all the rooms were completely booked forcing all three of them to share a room in this run down dump. Sure on the one hand it made getting into the village a whole lot easier, but on the other hand because of the influx of people it made it even more difficult to find their target.

"And just where the hell are you going?" Dutch snapped narrowing his eyes slightly behind his sun glasses.

"For a walk, not that it's any of your damn business." The Dark-haired woman spat before putting on her cloak, and leaving the room. To tell the truth she had begun to worry that maybe something had happened to the young master. When they had first arrived she had spent several hours searching the places he had been rumored to be including a ramen stand, and what was thought to be his apartment all came up empty. What if they were too late, what if he was already dead? She shook her head trying to put those thoughts out of her mind.

'No the young master is one of the chosen, he can't be dead..I will find him, and bring him home safely to mistress Balalaika.' She reaffirmed steeling her resolve.

xxxxxxxxxx Shinru Bar Konoha business district xxxxxxxxxx

"Lady this is a fucking bar, if you want milk go to the grocery store....either order some sake or get the hell out." The heavy-set balding bartender spat.

"Fine, then I will have some sake." Roberta relented.

"Make that two." A purple-haired woman wearing the same type of cloak said walking up to the bar. Roberta instantly took her sake, and got up retreating to an open booth in the back not wanting to deal with the short tempered woman at the moment.

"I want to have a quiet drink alone." Roberta hissed looking over at the other woman who had just sat down across from her.

"Tough shit, I think it's about time we had a little talk, you know just between us girls." The purple-headed woman said seriously.

"You know, I keep asking myself, why on earth would Balalaika send an assassin on a retrieval mission." She continued, gaining a small, but noticeable reaction.

"I have no idea what you are talking about I am just a simple maid....."

"...Cut the crap I've been a mercenary for quite a while, I know a killer when I see one. So tell me this did Balalaika send ya to kill the kid or maybe the reason we haven't been able to find him is because you already have, after all you did disappear for a few hours when we first arrived." She accused her watching as the womans white-gloved hand began to tighten around the Sake cup until it shattered drawing the attention of several patrons.

"I think I've just about had my fill." She hissed glaring at the other woman, before getting up, and throwing some money on the table.

"For the sake plus the cup that broke." She said to the bartender before glaring once more at Revy and leaving.

Revy sat there shocked, there wasn't much in this world that could scare the young mercenary, but she had to admit the look in Roberta's eyes had been truly terrifying. She never thought that her accusations would elicit such an emotional response....maybe she was wrong about the 'maid' as well as Balalaika's intentions.

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile Konoha Hokage tower xxxxxxxxxx

A four year old Naruto was sitting in a chair holding his favorite stuffed frog tenji. He hated being stuck in this room, every year Sarutobi jii-san would have ANBU escort him to this room, and keep him confined for a whole week. Sure he had toys, coloring books , and crayons to play with but he still resented the fact that not only did most of the village hate, and sometimes beat him when he did nothing wrong, but on top of everything he couldn't even have a room with a window so he could at least enjoy watching the fireworks displays during the festival.

'I can't believe jii-san keeps me locked up like this, it's not fair.' The young blond thought before hearing the two ANBU begin to speak.

"We should be out enjoying the festival with everyone else, but no... instead we're here protecting the Kyubi brat." The boar masked ANBU complained.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe the Hokage would waist valuable resources like us to look after a damn demon." The cat masked ANBU replied hatefully.

"Hey let's go enjoy the festival for a couple of hours."

"We can't do that, what if something happens to the little shit...Sarutobi would have our heads.."

"...Oh come on look he's not going anywhere, no one even knows he's here besides it's only for a couple hours."

"Well I'm sure a couple hours wouldn't hurt." With that Naruto heard door click, and footsteps as the ANBU left.

Naruto being the clever young child he was waited for a few minutes before quietly opening the door, and peeking his his head out.

'If they can leave, and go to the festival then so can I.' The young Jinchuuriki thought. Little did he know this would be the first painful step to a whole new life.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Festival grounds xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just been kicked into a food cart by a villager as the mob cheered him on.

"Kill the damn demon.....Finish what the Yondaime started!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A woman in a black cloak, and glasses yelled as she rushed passed th mob to the boys side.

"Young Master, Young Master are you ok?" She asked desperately wiping his bloodied face gently with a white cloth.

"Get the hell out of our way, we have to kill the demon!" A random woman spat.

"No I won't let you kill the young master."

"And just how the hell are you going to stop us?" The burly man who had kicked Naruto earlier asked smugly, but was taken aback when the woman laid Naruto's head down gently then slowly stood up looking at the crowd.

Her eyes were filled with cold malevolent hatred as the light from the lanterns reflected slightly against her glasses, her teeth gnashing into a feral sneer making her look like a mad hound which made many in the crowd step back slightly. Reaching into her cloak she pulled out a pair of M1911 pistols, and pointing them at the group.

"Simple...I'm gonna kill you scum first."

* * *

So there you have it, chapter one let me know what you think. As far as I know this is the first Naruto, Kim Possible, Black Lagoon, Tenjho Tenge crossover hope you liked it.

PS: For the fans of my other stories I will start working on, and updating them soon. Thanks for your patience.


	2. The beginning Part 2

* * *

**Darksnider05- **Thanks for the review They will make it out, and don't worry I hate stories where Sarutobi does that as well. I especially hate the coming back when your 12 crap as well, he may or may not come back to the elemintal nations, but he damn sure won't come back or be loyal to Konoha.

**Ebony017-** Yeah I get how you feel, but trust me the version of Kim Possible in this story won't be like the disney version.

**alone shadow dream-** Thanks.

**Djedge-** Thanks for the review. I know l know, but trust me I didn't just throw in Kim possible for no reason as the story progresses hopefully you will see why it's here.

**Shadowassassian- **Yeah I've been waiting for a good black lagoon crossover as well, but I finally got sick of wiating, said the hell with it, and decided to give it a try.

**lindon2- **Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning part2

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Shigu Motel xxxxxxxxxx

"Dutch, come in....come in Dutch.... damn it where the hell are you?!" He heard an almost frantic Revy whisper loudly from the com-link that was laying on top of the bed as he walked out of the bathroom having just taken a quick shower while the others were gone.

"Yeah Revy, what's wrong?" The head of The Lagoon Company asked while fastening the ear piece securely onto his right ear.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what the hell's wrong. Little miss 'maid' here found our target being beaten, and now she's about to go on a fucking killing spree!"

'Damn-it, I should have known something like this would happen.' The ex-marine thought while quickly trying to formulate an exit strategy as he started to get dressed.

"Well what the hell should I do?" Revy asked exasperatedly while Dutch thought about Balalaika's stipulation for their payment.....

"_As long as you deliver him alive, and take good care of him."_

"Shit, just give me a damn second to think...." He spat in slight frustration as he went through several different scenarios in his head.

"...Alright two hands here's what I want you to do, go in, and give Roberta some backup, go all out if you have too, kill as many of them as you must...just make sure nothing happens to our target."

"Dutch, you can't be serious...come on ya know damn well we can't trust her. We should just stop playing around already. Let's put a bullet in her head, grab the kid, say she died during the mission, and leave her here to rot."

"Look two hands, this isn't the time to argue with your employer..just suck it up, and do what I tell you..... Got it?" He said forcefully leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but when this comes back to bite us on the ass don't say I didn't warn ya." She hissed, not pleased with the order.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind.. now what's your location?"

"We're at the main Festival grounds...about three minutes south of the motel."

"Alright just take 'em out, and meet me at the main gates...I'll make sure to clear a path for you two, and the kid."

"Understood." Dutch heard her reply as he grabbed their gear, making sure to carefully lay a small package on the bed before heading quickly downstairs through the motels side entrance where he pulled out his field knife, and cut the alarm cable to the emergency fire exit before kicking open the door which led into the alley.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Festival grounds xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are those?" A villager asked nervously having never seen a gun before.

"Oh these..these are the weapons I'm going to use to kill you scum with." She spat coldly before pulling the triggers.

Within seconds the villager that had asked the question was covered in not only the blood of the man that had kicked Naruto earlier, but several others as well.

All she could do was scream in horror as their bodies now lay all around her, motionless on the ground with their blood slowly pooling around them before she herself fell the same way.

Revy watched the impressive display in silence, having long since forgotten Dutch's earlier order as the petite 'maid' obviously had the situation well under control as she expertly weaved through the crowd gunning down the villagers with brutal efficiency.

In literally less than thirty seconds she had completely mowed down the mob that had attacked the blond child.

Suddenly several shinobi appeared out of nowhere in swirls of leaves, each brandishing kunai as they surrounded Roberta.

"What's the meaning of this, why have you murdered all these people?" A female Jounin spat, only to become enraged when the dark-haired killer didn't respond.... hell she didn't even seem to want to acknowledge their existence.

"Fine." She hissed as they all took fighting stances ready to attack, but before they could even launch their assault the 'maid' had quickly spun around with her arms outstretched shooting each of them in the head....well all except one, as she had finally run out of bullets.

"H-Ha looks like your weapons are broken." A somewhat shaky, but confident Chuunin named Mizuki said smugly.

'She's probably helpless without her strange weapons.' He thought reassuringly as he started to go through hand seals about to perform a Jutsu.

Unfortunately for him he never got the chance to finish since Roberta had taken the opportunity to pull out an Winchester Riot dagger from within her cloak, and threw it burying it all the way to it's black hilt into the now dead Chuunins forehead.

"Wha- What's going on.... Ow!" She heard a small voice yell from behind as Naruto clutched his right arm in pain.

"Young Master, are you alright!?" She yelled as she raced to the boys side.

'Young Master, what the hell...why would she call him that?' Revy thought as she continued to watch from the shadows.

Sniff, sniff.. "It's my arm it hurts." The blond whimpered, in far to much pain to wonder why anyone especially a complete stranger would address him as 'Young Master'.

"Let me see." She said, gently grabbing the young boys arm.

"Looks like your shoulders been dislocated, I'm gonna have to pop it back in....this may hurt." She said as she watched Naruto nod, his eyes shut tightly as tears continued to stream down his small face.

"One, two...." Suddenly an ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the festival grounds as she had grabbed Naruto's shoulder with her left hand while pulling his small arm straight with her right popping his shoulder back into place before he passed out from the pain.

"Don't worry young master I will take you somewhere safe." She said comfortingly while gently stroking his golden locks.

"You're not taking the demon anywhere." A man wearing a porcelain dog-mask spoke coldly holding a katana to her throat.

The 'maid' was forced to stand as the ANBU continued pressing the blade into her neck drawing a small trickle of blood.

"Looks like you've been busy." He sneered in contempt for what she had done to the villagers' as well as his comrades.

"So are you going to take me in?" She asked with her hands up in the air while continuing to feel the coldness of his blade.

"No, demon lovers like you don't deserve to live." He spat coldly swinging his blade back preparing to decapitate the petite woman, but before he could swing a shot rung out from behind echoing throughout the area.

"Well now, Roberta.... seems like you've made quite a mess." Revy said as she walked over to the ANBU's body, looking down at the corpse the mercenary slightly nudged it with her foot to make sure he was dead.

"Finally decided to come out of your hiding spot have you, I was sure that you'd just let me die here, and take the young master."

"Trust me, if it were up to me I would have. Now grab the kid, and let's get the hell out of here before anymore fucking ninja show up." She said looking up from the corpse at the raven-haired woman.

"What about your boss?"

"Dutch? Oh he's clearing us a path to the front gates, he'll meet us there, now let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile Konoha council chambers xxxxxxxxxx

"Look Sarutobi we feel that the boy would do well under Danzo's command in root. With his advanced senses, and healing ability he would make a fine weapon for the village." His old teammate, and elder Utatane Koharu spoke firmly looking at her old friend.

"I would have to agree with Koharu, Hizuren you can't just coddle him, and keep him safe forever. Besides I believe the boy has a lot of untapped potential." His other teammate Mitokado Homura agreed while readjusting his glasses.

For his part Sarutobi couldn't deny that his former teammates had a point, all be it a small point, but a point none the less...still he would be damned if he would give the Yondaimes son to Danzo of all people.

All of the sudden an idea popped into the old professors head, one that would put a halt to his teammates as well as the councils incessant complaints about the boys training, and loyalty while at the same time taking a personal jab at his old rival Danzo.

"It saddens me to admit this, after all no child should have to train to become a weapon at such a young age, but I would have to say that I have come to agree with my former teammates on this matter." The old Hokage said with a heavy heart shocking the entire council.

'What the hell are you up to Sarutobi?' Danzo thought eying his old rival suspiciously.

"That's why I will personally take young Naruto on as my apprentice." Suddenly the council chamber erupted in an uproar.

Sarutobi calmly raised his right hand silencing the room.

"I feel this would be for the best, it would give Konohagakure a powerful weapon, while at the same time keeping him from becoming a mindless drone, besides I would rather have the boy be loyal to the village than be captured, and corrupted by our enemies to be used against us."

He watched each councilor carefully, as he expertly gauged their reactions he could see each member slowly start to agree with his reasonings. After a few moments of silence he knew exactly what their response would be.

'Check mate you one-eyed teme ( bastard ).' He thought looking over at Danzo who was seething at the fact that his plans to get Naruto into his clutches had failed.

"Very well Hizuren we the council back your proposal...." But before Koharu could finish the chamber shook as explosions went off all over the village.

"What the hell?!" The Hokage shouted jumping up from his chair as the councilmen, and women started to panic.

"Everyone calm down.... someone, report!"

"Hokage-sama several explosions have gone off throughout the village." A young ANBU started as he shimmered into existence kneeling before his leader.

"I already know that much." The Sandaime said sarcastically.

"There seems to have been an incident at the Festival... several villagers, and shinobi including ANBU have been killed, we also have numerous eye witness reports of the Kyubi Jinchuuriki's unconscious body being carried away from the village."

All Sarutobi could do was grit his teeth in frustration, his worst fear had just been realized. He wanted to go after Naruto with a full force, but what if this was the beginning of a full scale attack, he couldn't afford to send his shinobi out of the village right now not even for Naruto he had to think of the village.

'How the hell could this have happened, he was supposed to be hidden in the lower levels of the tower. Damn it I can only send a small team after them...securing the village has to come first. I just hope one team will be enough to get Naruto back.'

"Alright Semu." The ANBU stood up at attention. "I want you to gather as many ANBU, and Jounin as you can find, have them secure the gates as well as the festival grounds.... I want this village locked down. Then assemble your team and go after Naruto..do what you must, but I want the boy returned alive. Am I understood?"

"Hai" The ANBU bowed before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Hiashi, I want you to gather as many Hyuga as you can and use your Byakugan to go over the village with a fine tooth comb..make sure there are no more explosives planted anywhere." With that the Hyuga clan-head left to carry out the Kage's order.

"I'm surprised that you only sent one team to go after the Kyubi brat, Sarutobi." The old war hawk said somewhat shocked by his rivals decision.

"As Hokage my first duties are to the village Danzo, of course since you never managed to become Hokage I'm not surprised you didn't know that." The venerable leader spat as Danzo frowned at the insult.

"Besides I'm quite confident a team as advanced as Semu's will be enough. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." The Sandaime spat leaving to go to his office, his patience having finally run out.

Once everyone had left a masked woman shimmered next to the root leader.

"Should we not go, and help retrieve the Kyubi child, Danzo-sama?"

"No, I don't have the man power to waste at the moment, besides the brats Sarutobi's problem now anyway." He spat still pissed that the old fool had out maneuvered him.

xxxxxxxxxx Quarter mile away from the village xxxxxxxxxx

They were concealed behind an old tarp in the back of an ox-drawn carriage headed for the neighboring village of Tokomo, once there they would rest for awhile before heading to the small hidden cove where Benny would be waiting for them so they could go back to Roanapur.

"Dutch this is kind of a slow ass get away don't ya think?" The purple-headed mercenary stated sarcastically as the carriage moved along the dirt road at a snails pace.

"I would have to agree, the young master needs somewhere to rest." Roberta spoke up shocking Revy by the fact that they would actually agree on something.

"Well first off we're only riding in the back of this thing till we get to the next village where a safe house is located that we can use to lay low, and rest for a day or two. From there we'll take some horses that will be waiting for us and head to the cove to meet Benny. Besides Konoha's about to have other things to worry about which should keep them pretty busy."

"What the hell are you talking about, it was just some C-4 that shouldn't distract them for long." Revy commented.

"That's where you're wrong, most of it was C-4, but I also left a Phosphorus grenade at the motel which should go off right about..... now." He said looking at his watch as they all heard an explosion in the distance.

"Cleaver.... It will probably take every Suiton, and Doton Jutsu they have to even begin to keep it from spreading, not to mention the amount of personnel they'll need to use to put it out." Roberta spoke quite impressed.

" Why thank you, besides even if they can manage to send a team I doubt they'll be able to track us considering the fact that we ourselves don't have chakra, and I'm assuming that tag you placed on the boys forehead not only keeps him sedated, but suppresses his chakra as well."

"So you understand how seal tags work?" The 'maid' asked the man who continued to impress her.

"Yes I am quite familiar with these lands as well as the techniques they use, but tell me since none of us here have chakra how exactly were you able to make that seal?"

"I actually didn't make this seal, someone else made it for me....." She said looking at the tag as she almost lovingly stroked the blonds golden locks.

"...Let me guess, it couldn't have possibly been Balalaika could it?" The 'maid's' head snapped up from Naruto, the shocked expression clearly written on her face.

"H-How did you know?" She whispered.

"Wait a damn minute what the hell are you two talking about, and what the hell is chakra anyway?" Revy snapped finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Well two-hands chakra is basically a mix of the body's inherent energy combined with mental, and spiritual energy. It's a potent mix that just about every person on earth has access to, but only the people here in the Elemental Nations seem to be able to use." Dutch explained.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with Balalaika?"

"Don't you get it Revy, only someone who has chakra can make those seal tags, and only people who come from these lands can use chakra, which means...."

"...That Balalaika was born somewhere in the Elemental Nations." The purple-headed mercenary whispered, shocked by the revelation.

xxxxxxxxxx Master bedroom Balalaika's Estate, Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

The current head of Hotel Moscow was tossing and turning as the horrible memories of that painful day decades ago when she was nearly killed and, horribly burned by her imooto ( little sister ).

**--Flashback Nightmare--**

_A twelve year old Balalaika was walking to the stables of the Senju compound as she felt her rather annoying ten year old little sister Tsunade's chakra signature as she was being fallowed before she abruptly stopped to deal with the nuisance._

"_What do you want now Tsunade?"_

"_Hey Oneesan ( older sister ), I want to have a spar!" The energetic blond yelled while taking a fighting stance._

"_Tsunade, How many times have I told you I'm not going to spar with you anymore until you grow up a little, and start taking your training more seriously."_

_Young Tsunade or Tsu-Hime as many in the village lovingly called her was not used to being denied by anyone. That coupled with the fact that her sister was always praised as the prodigy of the clan served to infuriate the young girl._

"_So you think just because you're a 'prodigy'..." Tsunade spat as if the word were poison. "...That I'm not worthy of precious Balalaika's time."_

"_Tsu-chan, I don't have time to stroke your ego right now I have to feed the horses, just go somewhere and play." _ _She said somewhat frustrated with her sisters bratty behavior as she turned and entered the stables leaving Tsunade to quake with anger._

"_I'll show you who's better." She quietly hissed from the entryway while going through several hand seals._

"_Katon: Goukyuu no Jutsu." ( Great Fireball Technique ) Tsunade shouted as she tried to exhale a stream of fire from her mouth, but something went wrong, the Jutsu came out as a softball sized fireball that flew out of her mouth with such force that it curved slightly upward._

"_What the hell are you..." But Balalaika didn't have enough time to finish as her arms instinctively came up to try and block the strange attack which singed the left Balalaika's face as well as her forearms before hitting one of the ceilings banisters causing the burning wood to knock her down hard._

_'Oh kami-sama ( god ) what have I done?' Tsunade thought, holding her little hands up to her mouth in shock at what she'd done._

"_Hang on Oneesan, I'll go get help." Tsunade yelled as she ran as fast as her little feet could take her to the main house as she heard her sisters screams of pain in the distance._

**--End Flashback Nightmare--**

The scarred woman woke up from the horrible nightmare, her silk night gown clinging to her heaving chest as she was drenched in sweat. Throwing off her bed covers she slowly walked over to the vanity mirror that was attached to her dresser.

Her right hand unconsciously moved to her face and slowly began to trace the burn scar on her right cheek. As the Russian mob boss looked at her reflection the anger, and resentment she still held for not only the incident itself.....

'How could I be so stupid, letting my guard down around her.' She thought bitterly.

….But also the painful year and a half recovery slowly rose to the surface.

"DAMNIT!!" She yelled before slamming her closed palm against the mirror shattering it, cutting her palm slightly.

"Kapitan, is everything alright!" Boris yelled as he and several men bust through the door thinking she may have been under attack.

"Every things fine sergeant just a little accident, nothing to worry about." She said as she picked a piece of glass from her bleeding palm.

"Ar you sure.." He stopped when she spun around and gave him an intense glare.

"I said everything is fine." She hissed.

"Of course Kapitan, please forgive the intrusion." He saluted then ushered his men out taking one last glance at her before closing the door behind them.

'Well imooto, if you don't want to raise Naru-chan then I'll do it for you.....not only will I make him into the strong Senju heir that you should have, I will also make him my successor in the criminal underworld.' She thought as she went into the bathroom to bandage her hand.

xxxxxxxxxx Hartford Connecticut United States xxxxxxxxxx

The small car idled in front of the security gate while the blond woman inside sighed deeply, tapping the steering wheel nervously. Whatever Dr. Director wanted it must have been pretty serious to have her drive all the way from her home in Albany, New York to Betty's private residence in Connecticut.

"Everything seems to check out ma'am, please follow the road to the main house on the right, Dr. Director will be waiting for you in her study." The guard said as he handed her I.D. Back to her, and waived for the gates to be opened.

xxxxxxxxxx Dr. Betty Director's private study xxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful short-haired brunette wearing a simple black eye patch over her right eye sat behind a small mahogany desk going over the detailed report in her hands, It had been a little over twelve years sense she had last spoken to the woman, twelve years sense she had broken off their relationship. It had been hard on Betty at the time, but eventually she came to terms with the fact that there was simply no way they could make it work.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself mixed up in Ann?" She asked herself while lightly stroking the current picture of the woman that was attached to the file.

"Yes, come in." She answered having been taken out of her musings by a light knock on the door.

"You wished to see me ma'am." A woman wearing glasses, and a light pink top with a matching knee-length skirt stood stock strait at attention. On the surface she looked like your typical run of the mill housewife, her athletic figure being the only thing that portrayed her true status as a top Global Justice agent, and assassin.

"Yes agent Stoppable, please have a seat." She said gesturing to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"I've called you here about this woman, well not so much the woman, but her daughter." Dr. Director said as she presented the red folder to her subordinate.

The one-eyed woman watched closely as the other rooms occupant studied the files thoroughly, her facial expressions not giving anything away.

"I must say this is quite the puzzle ma'am, what in the world would a Brain surgeon be doing with two notorious international criminals like Nagi Makiko, and Balalaika?"

"I don't know, but from the limited in tel that we have on them we suspect it has something to do with Mrs Possibles' daughter as well as two other still unidentified children. what I propose is that your family move to Middleton Colorado, you observe Mrs. Possible while you have your son try to befriend, and observe young Kim."

" I'm not so sure I want to use my only son as a spy tool, besides I don't want to put him in harms way." Agent Stoppable spoke as her maternal instinct kicked in.

"I understand your reluctance, and believe me if there were any other way I'd do it, but you're the only agent with a child Kim's age that I can trust."

The woman adjusted her glasses as she mulled everything over. She knew full well of the current security problems within Global Justice having helped Betty root out several moles that had infiltrated the organization.

"I assure you, agent stoppable the only ones who will know about this OP are you, and me." Betty reassured the woman.

"Fine, but if I get even a hint of the OP going wrong I want your word that you'll have me and my family taken to safety."

"You have my word."

"What about my husband?"

"Don't worry I have it all set up, he'll just think that the home office moved him to the Colorado branch. Trust me he won't suspect a thing." With that they spent the rest of the evening hammering out the details of the mission.

xxxxxxxxxx Southern Japan xxxxxxxxxx

Makiko clutched the railing just outside the dojo of the Nagi estate, her face twisted in agony as streaks of blood slowly began to trickle out of the holes from within the wide leather eye patch down her smooth creamy white skin onto the ground below.

"Oh no not now, not again." She gritted out through clenched teeth as an all too familiar demonic voice

taunted from within the depths of her mind.

"**Come on Makiko-chan you know what you must do."**

"No, I will not kill Souichiro-chan, you can't make me!"

"**Silence child!" **The demonic voice hissed.

"**Whether you accept it or not, you are a goddess amongst insects. Why do you insist on holding back your true power, especially for something as trivial and out dated a concept as family."**, mocking her from deep within her subconscious as it sent it's demonic chakra to the struggling woman as the black iris within her auburn colored eye started to morph into a vertical slit while the blood flowing from her patch covered eye began to intensify as a new dragons eye tried to form beneath.

"Enough!" She hissed as she willed the demonic chakra back within herself causing her iris to go back to normal, then bringing her right hand over to the left side of her face over her eye patch she began to force the new dragons eye shut which caused the scars to reform.

"**You may have suppressed your true power this time, but the craving will eventually surpass your willpower....after all it is your birth right." **

"Never, I will never become the monster you want me to be." She hissed as she staggered toward the main house exhausted by the whole ordeal.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hokage Tower xxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sat at his desk loading tobacco into his pipe, It had been nearly two weeks since the mysterious attack, and Naruto's abduction. Team Semu hadn't been able to track them, hell they couldn't even detect their chakra signatures. They even went so far as to search several of the surrounding villages, but turned up nothing.

Maybe these people were good enough to suppress their chakra, but there was no way Naruto could do that, not with the amount of chakra Kyubi gave him which led the aged leader to one conclusion...Naruto had to be dead.

'Damn it, If only I had done more." He thought, slamming his fist on the desk.

He had lost several shinobi when a strange explosion came from the old, run down Shigu Motel. It had been like nothing the venerable leader had ever seen a faint greenish glow came from the fire as it burned. The more they tried to put it out, the hotter it burned no matter how many Suiton, and Doton Jutsu's he, and his ninja threw at it, it just kept spreading eventually they had to resort to carving out a trench around the whole business district, letting it burn itself out.

Several of his best people wound up with strange burns, that his current medic-nin had trouble healing the wounds, in fact they had to amputate several shinobi's limbs.

"I wish Tsunade were here." Hizuren sighed out, but there was no way he could face her after he had let her only son die.

'Not that she would care anyway." He thought somewhat bitterly, still angry at the way she had just abandoned him.

"It's done Hokage-sama" an ANBU said appearing before Sarutobi's desk.

"Fine, thank you." He said with a heavy sigh. He hated having people executed, but it was the fact that the two ANBU had abandoned their duties that lead to Naruto's death, and for once someone was going to pay for failing that young Jinchuuriki.

xxxxxxxxxx Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse the intrusion Kapitan, but we have word from Dutch that they are entering Thailand waters, and will dock at the main port within a couple of hours."

"Very good, Sergeant, send a car along with a small escort to pick up Roberta, and my Oi ( nephew )."

The scarred woman replied, taking a small respite from tending to her garden.

"Yes Kapitan." The scared man replied before leaving to carry out her order.

"I have so much to teach you Naru-chan." The blond said as she channeled chakra into some seeds she had in her hand causing them to grow into a small assortment of yellow lilies which she planted.

xxxxxxxxxx On board the PT109 xxxxxxxxxx

"What does this do?" The hyperactive blond ball of energy asked as he bounced around Benny's computer terminal pushing random keys on his keyboard.

"Don't touch that!" The computer genius yelled in exasperation.

"Geez little man, do you ever slow down?" Dutch asked, wishing the seal tag had never been removed as he continued to pilot the Black Lagoon to their destination.

"I bet a bullet in the leg would slow him down." Revy spoke somewhat sarcastically causing Naruto to look back at her, and stick his little tongue out at her while she responded in kind.

The purple-headed mercenary would never admit it, but over the short time she'd been around him she had grown to like the little snot. After all his story about what he went through in Konoha had remarkably mirrored her own life all those years ago when she grew up on the streets of New York.

"Wow is that Reone..Rano.." He said running over past Revy, and hopping onto the panel next to dutch so he could get a better look out of one of the windows which annoyed the ex-marine greatly.

"Roanapur, young master." Roberta said trying to help the young blond who struggled to pronounce the name, but the Jinchuuriki was too amazed by what he saw through the window to pay anymore attention.

At the entrance of the gulf he saw an huge decaying Buddhist Statue.

'Wow that thing must be a million years old.' The four year old thought, still not having a firm enough concept of time.

Beyond it's faded glory lay the large city of Roanapur. The young blond would soon find out that his new home was not your typical city it was a city of sin...a place of immorality, a safe haven for many of the worlds criminals.

As the ship finally docked at the main port Roberta took his small hand and the two departed the vessel.

"Bye Dutch-san, Benny-san, Revy-chan!" The small blond yelled as he, and the dark-haired maid walked down the docks toward the cars, and men that were waiting for them.

"That's an awful lot of security, don't ya think Dutch?" Revy asked as they saw Roberta usher Naruto into a black Mercedes-Benz with tented windows while the other men that had been waiting around for them got into the leed, and rear vehicles.

"Come on two-hands, you can't be too surprised...especially considering how much she paid us to retrieve him."

"Yeah, I guess."

'But what is so damn important about that kid?' She thought to herself as she watched the small motorcade head into the city.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 2. I hope you like the twist with Balalaika..remember this aint cannon. Don't expect this to be one of those Naruto forgives everyone stories, that's simply not my style. In my stories I like to show the fact that simply feeling sorry doesn't absolve you of guilt sometimes when you screw up you just can't fix it..no matter how much you want to. Actions have consequences in my stories, a lot of authors seem to forget that..especially in the Naruto section.


	3. Of many meetings pt1

**Dasksnider05-** This story will start of slow, I don't want to amp this up too fast.

**Ebony017-**You're welcome, keeping demons in check is exactly why I made him Senju. Naruto will be well rounded that includes Ninjutsu as for pairings that will be a surprise, with me the story comes first.

**Blackfang1983-** He will be quite skilled in martial arts.

**Tsignotchka-** As I've said in my author notes at the bottom of the previous page ( THIS AIN"T CANNON ) People will act differantly in this story..Believe it or not theres a method to the character changes.

**nwspor**, **Yansuke**, **samurai89**, and **Silver Ice Bullet**- Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of many meetings pt1

xxxxxxxxxx Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, and Roberta were having a quiet conversation in the back of the Mercedes-Benz as the small motorcade continued to speed swiftly through the streets of the city.

"So Balalaika is my Obasan ( Aunt )?" The blond asked, still not quite believing that he actually had any family.

"Yes, she is young master." The petite woman replied.

"Tell me something Roberta-oneesan ( older sister ) why do you call me 'young master'?" Naruto asked the maid catching her slightly off guard by referring to her that way.

When she was a young girl growing up as an orphan in the small municipality of Chacao, in the state of Estado Miranda, the second largest in Venezuela she had often dreamt of having a family. Ever since Balalaika had given the young woman safe refuge from her one time allies turned enemies in the Venezuelan government over five or so years ago the Russian mob boss had pretty much become like a mother figure to her.

"Well young master, Balalaika is the current Mistress of the household, and since you are her blood relative, and will be joining the household that would make you master of the house." She explained to the young Jinchuuriki.

"Oh, OK then... that makes sense I guess, but do you think you could just call me Naruto?" He asked looking at the young woman hopefully.

"I can't young master, not only would it be disrespectful, it would also go against established protocol."

"Oh...well that's alright then." He said hanging his head in disappointment, which saddened the dark-haired woman deeply.

"Well how about this.." The petite woman paused slightly, biting her lower lip.

"....What if I called you Naruto-Otouto ( Little Brother ) in private when it's just you, and me?" She finished looking at him while re-adjusting her large-rimmed glasses.

"That would be great, thank you Roberta-oneesan!" The young blond yelled as he jumped onto her lap, and gave her a big hug.

"Now remember, Naruto-Otouto, I will only call you that when we're alone..understand."

"Sure thing oneesan." The Jinchuuriki whispered in contentment while enjoying the feeling of her soft hand gently stroking his hair. For the first time in his short life he felt as though someone truly loved him...for the first time he was happy.

As the vehicles made their way past the edge of the inner city, they began to slowdown once they reached the gated communities that were dotted with several large estates where some of the more affluent criminal families lived.

"Wow, is this where Balalaika Obasan lives?" Naruto asked in awe as he watched the large iron Gates of the estate open to reveal beautifully manicured lawns and a huge mansion slightly up ahead.

"Yes it is young mast....." She paused slightly, remembering that they were still alone.

"....I mean Naruto-Otouto." She corrected as the cars started making their way down the main cobblestone driveway which led to the front of a huge three floored stone mansion whose facade was built in the shape of an 'E'. It had rather large mullioned windows, and Dutch gables which were decorated with stone monkeys and various other creatures.

When the motorcade came to a stop in front of the main entrance they were greeted by an elderly gentleman wearing a typical butlers uniform. The wrinkles on his worn face became even more prominent as he smiled politely while his white gloved hand reached out to open the car door for them.

"Ah, Roberta I see that your trip was a success..this must be the young master." He said bowing slightly to Naruto who had followed Roberta out of the car.

"Yes he is." She confirmed.

"Young master, this is Kisho....Kisho this is Master Naruto."

"Hello Kisho-jii-san, it's nice to meet you." The blond Jinchuuriki said cheerfully.

"Hello young master, the pleasure is all mine." He replied.

"Kisho, could you take the young master to his new room to get cleaned up, I have to go report to mistress Balalaika."

"Of course, she's meeting with some of her men in the great hall." The old man said as the three walked into the main entrance of the mansion.

"Wow, this place seems even bigger inside than it looked on the outside." The Jinchuuriki commented as he stopped dead in his tracks to marvel at how large, and nice everything looked.

"I will see you later young master." The maid said taking Naruto out of his reverie.

"OK see you later Roberta-oneesan!" He yelled as she walked off to report to Balalaika.

"If you will follow me please, I will escort you to your new room." The elderly butler said as he started to ascend the stairs that lead from the ground floor to the retiring rooms on the first floor above.

xxxxxxxxxx Ground floor Great Hall xxxxxxxxxx

"So that Snake Orochimaru is using money from the Soldats to build his new village somewhere in Rice Field Country?" The blond woman asked the scarred man sitting to her right, who along with several others were gathered around the rather large meeting table in the center of the room.

"Yes, but we believe that there may be more to it than that." Boris said eliciting a rather curious look from the mob boss.

"It appears that the financing is coming directly from Altena herself, not only that but our spy within the Fuuma clan reported that she had personally talked to the Daimyo and convinced him to allow Orochimaru to build his village there."

"Interesting, maybe she's trying to use Tsunade's old teammates new village to enter the opium market within the Elemental Nations." She mused, it seems she had been so caught up with keeping an eye on Makiko, and finding Naruto lately that she had neglected to keep track of the Soldats.

"Excuse me Kapitan, but shouldn't we take them out before they become a problem?" One of her men spoke up.

"No, we'll just keep a close eye on the snake for now.....besides from what I hear he has quite the grudge against his sensei, and my old home. We may be able to use that to our advantage in the future, but rest assured Hotel Moscow will show no mercy to anyone or anything that stands in our way. If they become a problem or threatens our position in the region we will wipe them off the map." She answered coldly before being interrupted.

"Excuse the intrusion mistress Balalaika, I have returned with the young master." The head 'maid' said as she stopped in front of the table, bowing before her mistress respectfully.

"Ah wonderful news, Roberta...gentlemen if you don't mind we can finish this up later.

"Of course Kapitan." Boris replied getting up to leave, signaling for the others to follow.

"So tell me Roberta, was his life in that damnable village as bad as we had heard?" The scarred woman asked as she got up and walked towards one of the large mullioned windows that looked out onto the property.

"No, mistress...." The petite woman began causing Balalaika to look back over her shoulder raising a delicate brow.

"....It was much worse. They had him living in abject filth, and the villagers seemed to hate him with every fiber of their being. When ever I asked any of them about his whereabouts they would either give me a dirty look or ask why I would want to find the demon brat." She paused allowing Balalaika to digest the first bit of info before continuing.

"What's even worse though, is according to the young master the reason it was so difficult to find him was that the Hokage was keeping him locked away in the lower levels of the Hokage tower by people wearing animal masks like he was some sort of criminal." She spat, her fists clenched in anger as she thought about the way they had treated him.

"Mmm, they must have been ANBU." The blond whispered to herself.

"How did he manage to get out?"

"According to the young master they didn't think he was worth their time so they left him alone that's when he decided to use the opportunity to try to go out and enjoy the festival."

"Clever child."

"Yes he is quite intelligent..perhaps a little too intelligent for his own good."

"Meaning?"

"Several villagers decided that they would like to take the opportunity to kill the so called Kyubi-brat...I believe their exact words were 'finish what the Yondaime started'."

'Damn it Tsunade, how the hell could you leave your only son to suffer at the mercy of those animals.' She thought angrily, her eyes pulsing with silent rage.

"Tell me, did you make the attackers pay?" The blond asked as she watched a mother blue jay feed it's chicks in a small nest in one of the trees in the distance.

"Yes mistress, I made sure to execute every last one of them." Roberta reassured the Russian mob boss.

'That's my girl.' Balalaika thought proudly of the woman that stood before her.

"So does Naruto-kun know about the Kyubi?"

"No, but he has complained about having nightmares, and strange visions of memories that aren't his." The maid responded somewhat concerned.

"That's exactly the way my mother told Tsunade, and I how granduncles demon started to manifest itself when it first woke up." She whispered remembering how they used her grandfathers private scrolls to help explain how she could use her budding Mokuton techniques to control Biju ( tailed beasts ) as well as several other types of demons like her grandfather had done for her granduncle before he learned to control it on his own.

"Roberta, where is Naruto-kun now?"

"I asked Kisho to take the young master to his room so he could get cleaned up."

"I want you to go check on Naruto-kun, and have him meet me in the library in thirty minutes."

"As you wish mistress." She said bowing before leaving to carry out her orders.

'Damn it, I was going to wait to tell Naruto the truth, but with the Demon possibly awakening I can't afford to wait. I just have to hope he's strong enough to handle it.' She thought heading up to the library to get some of the Senju family scrolls she had taken with her when she ran away from Konoha all those years ago.

xxxxxxxxxx First floor Library xxxxxxxxxx

The blond mob boss sat behind a long mahogany table with a small stack of scrolls to her left and a simple white jewelry box to her right when the doors opened to reveal Roberta followed closely by a young blond.

"Ah, you must be Naruto-kun." She asked noticing his apprehension, wondering if it was because of her disfiguring burn scars. Although she didn't show it. even after all these years she was still a little self conscious about them.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He stuttered.

"Please have a seat, I assure you despite my appearance I won't bite."

'Oh no, she's got the wrong idea.' The young blond thought nervously as he noticed the slight look of pain, and sadness in the womans eyes.

"No, no it's nothing like that, actually I think your really pretty, and..." He babbled waiving his small hands in front of him, luckily Roberta was there and had managed to quickly calm him down by resting a white-gloved hand reassuringly on his small shoulder.

"It's just that... well as far as I know you're my only family, and well I don't want to say or do anything to upset you....I just want you to like me." He whispered the last part averting his gaze, staring down apprehensively at the table.

Her eyes softened slightly as she realized just how much damage that damnable village had done to her Oi ( nephew ).

"I assure you Naruto-kun, you have nothing to worry about. Besides from what Roberta tells me, you and I should get along famously, as a matter of fact she speaks quite highly of you, you know."

"Re-Really, she does, what kind of things did Roberta-oneesan say about me?" The blond asked excitedly as his curiosity started to outweigh his earlier apprehension.

'Roberta-oneesan huh?' She thought lifting a delicate brow while a smirk formed on her ruby red lips which the young Jinchuuriki misinterpreted as disapproval.

"Please don't be mad about me for calling her oneesan...." The younger blond started, remembering what the maid had said to him earlier about protocol, but was quickly silenced by the older blonds raised manicured hand.

"Don't worry about it Oi ( nephew ), Roberta's been with me for quite a while now, as a matter of fact I also consider her to be part of the family." The Russian mob boss said in a rare display of kindness.

"You honor me greatly mistress." The maid said bowing deeply, but Balalaika just waved her off.

"Well Naruto-kun what she tells me is that you are very intelligent for your age, also that you are friendly, and quite perceptive."

"Per-Perce... What?" The Jinchuuriki began.

"Perceptive, Basically it means that you understand what's going on around you. She also tells me that when she found you, you were being attacked." She finished rather bluntly, observing as her Oi's small hands balled up into fists.

"Yeah, the villagers." He spat through gritted teeth.

"They liked to call me names, and hurt me...It's not fair, I never did anything to them. I asked Sarutobi jii-san once why they did those things to me, but he'd just say that he didn't know why, and I should be patient with them, that they would eventually stop...but they never did." He finished as tears started falling down his face.

'Dam you Sarutobi.' She thought as she temporarily lost control of her chakra causing it to flare slightly.

"Tell me did he tell you anything about you're family?"

"No, he said that they had died in the Kyubi-attack, and he didn't know who they were, but that never made any sense though, if he knew they died in the Kyubi attack then wouldn't that mean he knew who they were."

"My, my Naruto-kun, Roberta was correct you are very perceptive indeed." She praised the young jinchuuriki.

"Sarutobi along with several others did in fact know exactly who you're parents were....."

"...Could you tell me about them?" The blond interrupted meekly.

"Of course, your father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." She said simply, causing Naruto's jaw to nearly hit the floor.

"Really, the Yondaime was my dad that's so awesome..he's my hero.....wait, So that means Sarutobi jii-san was partly telling the truth... they are dead." The boy said as his joy quickly turned to sorrow.

'Now this is where things get complicated.' The blond woman thought as she sighed before answering the boys question.

"You're Father is dead, he died sealing the Kyubi the night of the attack."

'Wait sealed..that can't be right, everyone said that he killed the Kyubi...oh Kami-sama ( God ) the name calling, the beatings...' The more Naruto thought about it the more his life started to make a kind of sick, and twisted sense.

"Me....he used me didn't he?" He whispered as the implications of what was done to him had finally started to sink in.

"Yes, Naruto-kun five years ago on October tenth your father sealed the demon lord, Kyubi no Youko ( nine tailed demon fox ) into you. That is the day you became what is known as a Jinchuuriki.

"A Jinchu-what?" The blond asked getting a little tired of all these big words.

"A Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice."

"A human sacrifice...you mean he sacrificed me to protect those mean people." Naruto spat bitterly as he thought about the way the villagers had always treated him.

The Russian mob boss sighed deeply, she hated to defend that teme ( bastard ), but the boy had to know the whole truth.

"Well Oi ( nephew ), I don't believe he sacrificed you just to protect them, I believe he also chose you because of your..no our lineage." She explained, causing the young blond to look at her questioningly.

She held out her hand revealing a small black seed with white stripes, and started channeling chakra through her palm into the kernel causing it to grow right before Naruto, and Roberta's eyes into a beautiful yellow sunflower.

"You see Naruto-kun my full name is Senju Balalaika, your mother and my sisters name is Senju Tsunade which would make both Shodai, and Nidiame Hokage's your great grandfather, and great granduncle." She paused slightly to gauge the boys reaction before continuing.

"I was able to control the plants growth by using my bloodline which is called Mokuton, It allows me to use a set of abilities which can control plants as well as Biju like the one your father sealed inside of you, It also allows for limited control of other types of demons as well.

All the boy could do was sit there dumbfounded by the revelation. He not only had family, but was also the direct descendant of three Hokage's, and possibly possessed the Shodai's bloodline as well.

"W-what about my Kaa-san ( mother ), did she have it?"

"Like all direct descendants of the Shodai, she posses the bloodline itself, but so far only I along with your great grandfather have been able to activate it."

"Sh-She's still alive, isn't she?" The blond said noticing how Balalaika kept speaking of her as if she were.

'Damn, he is perceptive.' The mob boss thought, not really wanting to answer the question.

"Please Obasan ( Aunt ) Balalaika tell me, I need to know what happened to her..please." He pleaded.

"Yes, she's." She reluctantly admitted.

"She left because I'm a demon just like the villagers said I was." He asserted, his small body trembling as he was becoming overwhelmed by emotion.

"Naruto-kun that's not..."

"Well I don't need her, I don't need anyone!" He yelled jumping up from his seat, and running from the room.

"Young Master wait!" Roberta yelled as he ran past her.

"Hold on Roberta." She said stopping the maid from going after him.

"I'll go talk to him, you stay here and look after the scrolls ....it'll be OK, I promise." The mob boss reassured the worried maid before grabbing the white jewelry box, and exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile Moon Country xxxxxxxxxx

In the back of Shinpika bar, in Jiro hotel and casino a beautiful blond woman with two long pigtails, and diamond symbol in the middle of her forehead, wearing a green jacket with a kanji for 'kake' ( means 'gamble' or 'wager' ) on the back was greedily downing her fourth bottle of sake trying her best to drown out the memories of her past, and of that horrible night five years ago.

**--Flashback--**

"_Did you hear?" A random nurse asked her colleague unaware that the door to Tsunade's room had been left open, and the sedative she was given earlier when her assistant Shizune with the help of Minato's student Rin had performed a C-section on the Slug Sannin had worn off._

_Even though Tsunade was still in excellent physical condition, her age could not be overlooked so she, and Minato had agreed that it would be safer for her as well as the baby if Shizune with the help of Rin performed a C-section instead of her having a natural child birth._

"_Yeah, it won't be long before the fox demon is at our door...."_

"_I heard from my husband that Yondaime-sama has found something in the forbidden scroll that may be able to save us."_

_'The forbidden scroll...no he wouldn't, not Naruto.' She thought as she groggily got up from her bed and staggered out of her room towards the two nurses._

"_Tsunade-sama..Ackk" The nurse rasped as the pissed off Sannin held her off the ground with one hand using her chakra-enhanced strength._

"_I'm only going to ask this once, where is my son?"_

"_In room twenty-seven." She said fearfully as the infuriated mother dropped her to the ground and ran as fast as she could to her sons room._

"_What the hell was that all about?" The nurse asked helping her friend up._

"_Who knows..maybe she snapped like Orochimaru." She rasped, rubbing her tender neck. _

"_Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she burst into the room to find her son cradled in Minato's arms._

"_No, Minato-kun you can't do this!" She yelled, surprising the young kage who thought she would still be in her room under sedation. _

"_I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but it's the only way...you know as well as I do the sealing needs a newborn."_

"_No I won't let you..."She began as she dashed towards him as fast as she could in her drugged state, but he had already disappeared in a flash of yellow light._

"_Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she rushed to her mistress' side._

"_He took him Shizune..that teme ( bastard ) took my son." She whispered before falling unconscious in her apprentices arms._

_'Damn it, she must have pushed herself to hard, and ripped open her stitches.' The Medic-nin thought as she gently laid her down, and began to use a medic jutsu to heal the wound..... _

_A week later Tsunade stood in a room in the Hokage tower with her former Sensei, and teammate as they all stood around Naruto while he cried out still in pain from the sealing._

"_Tsunade you can't leave, what about Naruto?" Hizuren asked his former student._

"_I-I don't want anything to do with him." She said shocking both men._

"_Tsu..." Sarutobi started._

"_...No! You don't understand every time I look at him all I can see is that temes ( bastards ) face, and the fact I couldn't stop him... I-I just can't deal with this." She spat turning to leave._

"_What about the village?" Jiraiya asked desperately not wanting to lose his last teammate._

"_I've already given up way to much for this damn village..." She paused turning around to look down at Naruto. _

"_...As far as I'm concerned everyone in this accursed place can all burn along with your student in hell." She finished looking her old teammate dead in the eyes before leaving. _

**--End Flashback--**

"I'm so sorry my little Naruto-chan, I mess everything up." She said in self pity, remembering all the people she had failed throughout her life.

_Balalaika, Nawaki, Dan....Naruto._

'I'm so sorry.' She thought as the sake bottle fell out of her hand onto the floor and shattered before she passed out.

"Tsunade-sama!" A dark-haired girl wearing a black kimono yelled as she heard the bottle break, and peaked her head in only to notice her mistress passed out at the back of the bar.

"Nothing to get overly excited about miss, she just had one too many that's all." The bartender said before the medic-nin could rush to the slug Sannins side.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience she might of caused." She bowed deeply apologizing for her mistress.

"No, not a problem...just settle up her tab, and all is forgiven." He said as a small vein appeared on the short-haired teens forehead.

'Damn it, she gets drunk, but I always end up paying the tab.' She thought resentfully as she reached into her kimono and pulled out some money to pay him.

"Oh Tsunade-sama." She whispered shaking her head in disappointment as she pulled her mistress up from the booth, and threw her arm over her shoulder before performing a Shunshin causing both women to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxxxxxxx Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

"I see you've found the garden." Balalaika said walking towards the beautifully crafted wooden circular Gazebo in the middle of the field.

"Yeah, it's really pretty." The young jinchuuriki said, sniffling as he sat atop the wooden railing.

"I come out here a lot to tend to the plants, and clear my head." The scarred woman said walking in and leaning against the rail next to him.

"Why didn't Kaa-chan want me?" He asked, looking at her with those bright blue eyes of his.

"To tell you the truth Oi ( nephew ), I don't know what exactly happened or why she left you there...." She paused tilting her head back, and looking up at the roof.

"I hate her." Naruto said bluntly, clutching the railing tightly with his head hanging down while gently swinging his small legs.

"Believe it or not, I hate her too. You know Tsunade's the one who burned me." She revealed shocking the boy beside her.

"I can still remember waking up in the hospital.."

**--Flashback--**

"_Doctor why weren't you able to heal our daughters scars?" A destrought Akako asked._

"_You have to understand Akako-sama, Medical Jutsu is still in it's infancy. What ever Jutsu Tsu-hime here used it was far more powerful than any Katon technique that I have ever seen._

"_I-I don't know what happened it was just a simple Katon technique..." A young Tsunade said still destrought over what she had done._

"_A simple Katon my ass...." Balalaika began, slowly sitting up in her bed. "...She tried to use Katon: Goukyuu no Jutsu ( Great Fireball Technique ) on me when I had my back turned._

"_You tried to use that jutsu on your own sister!" Her father roared grabbing her arm._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Balalaika I'll fix it somehow..."_

"_..Realy, how? Can you heal my scars? I know maybe you can creat a Jutsu that can wend you back in time to stop yourself from maiming me!" She yelled as Tsunade broke away from her Too-san ( father ) and ran out of her room._

"_I'll go after her." Her father sighed, leaving the room. _

"_Balalaika, you mustn't be to hard on her, she's young and didn't fully understand..."_

"_...Sure, nothings ever her fault....She knew exactly what she was doing.."_

"_Thats quite enough young lady." Her Kaa-san said sternly, causing balalaika to lay back down and grumble._

"_Um, well." The doctor began after brief uncomfortable silence._

"_As I was about to tell your parents I've managed to heal the broken bones in your legs, but it will be awhile before you have full use of them again."_

"_How long?" _

"_Well, Akako-sama with plenty of rehab, she should be back to a hundred percent in about five or six months." _

**--End Flashback--**

Five or six months my ass, it took a full year nad a half of painful rehab, even then I was never quite the same. What made matters worse though was the fact that after I had gotten out of the hospital the villagers started to treat me like I was some sort of invalid....If theres one thing I hate more than being acknowledged only for my bloodline, it's people feeling sorry for me." She spat bitterly as some of her old emotional scars started to rise to the surface.

"I could only put up with the villagers gawking at my scars, and pitying me for so long before I just couldn't stand living in that damn village any longer so I used my Mokuton abilities to use several tree roots to dig, and form an underground tunnel that I used to escape the village. My plan was to make it to Kawa no Kunai ( River Country ), and try to negotiate safe passage on one of the shipping boats. I originally thought it would be easy, but I guess I should have known better." She finished as Naruto's eyes still watched her questioningly.

"Naruto, the one thing you have to understand about Konoha is that it values it's bloodlines more than anything. Once they had found out I was missing they had sent several retrieval teams after me."

**--Flashback--**

_A young woman ran as fast as she could down the dirt road which led out of the old mining town she had just taken out one of the teams that were sent to retrieve her. _

_'Shit, I think I may have killed them, damn it what am I going to do now.' She thought, as she felt a chakra signature quickly overtake her position._

"_Balalaika-sama, I can not allow you to escape....please come back with me peacefully." The Jounin said as he materialized in front of her blocking her path causing the blond to performed several backflips to put distance between them._

"_Come now Haru, I've just killed several leaf shinobi. You know there's no way I can go back." She siad getting into a fighting stance as her aponent started going through several hand signs._

"_Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" ( Water Dragan Projectile technique ) Haru yelled Causing a column of water to rise from a nearby lake, and took the shape of a dragons head which sped towards her._

"_Moku Shouheki no Jutsu!" ( Wood Barrier Technique ) She yelled causing several beams of wood to emerge from the ground forming a half wooden barrier blocking the suiton based technique._

_Followed by "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu." ( Wood Clone Technique ) which caused a beam of wood to materialize from her body and turn into exact copy of herself to use as a distraction._

"_Dochuu Senkou." ( Underground Submarine Voyage ) The Special Jounin finished, sinking below ground waiting for her moment. _

_'I'm sorry Balalaika-sama.' The dark-haired man thought, throwing a kunai that had an explosive tag attached which hit the wooden structure causing it to explode sending shards of wood flaying everywhere._

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way." He said, walking up slowly towards balalaika's body._

_Just then several roots sprang from the ground snaking around Haru's body followed by Balalaika who launched herself out of the ground flinging a kunai whiched loged into his throat killing him istantly._

"_Me too, Haru." She replied before continuing on to Kawa no Kunai._

**--End Flashback--**

"I had managed to find a captain that would take me to Japan, but halfway through the journey a horrible storm hit capsizing the fishing boat. I spent almost two days floating on a scrap piece of wood when a Russian ship rescued me, and took me to Vladivostok, a Russian port city where I was treated. A few months later I was enrolled into a military boarding school where I learned a new fighting style as well as military stratagy, but thats a tale for another time."

"Well anyway, happy belated fit birthday Oi ( nephew )." She said opening the jewelry box, and pulling out the most beautiful blue-crystal necklace he had ever seen.

"F-For me?" The young jinchuuriki asked, Sarutobi had given him gifts from time to time, but never anything like this.

"Yes, for you Naruto-kun. It's a crystallized chakra necklace once worn by your great grandfather himself. Not only is it worth a lot of money, but it can also be used to enhance the Mokutons control over jinchuuriki as well as Biju. Your Kaa-san Tsunade has the only other one in existence."

"Gee thanks Obasan ( aunt ) Balalaika, I'll take good care of it." He said happily.

"Your quite welcome Oi ( nephew )."

"Now Naruto-kun, Roberta tells me that you've been experiencing nightmares, and strange memories that aren't yours?" She asked not wanting to ruin the moment, but this had to be dealt with.

"Yeah, it started after I was attacked at the festival back in Konoha?"

"It would appear that they may have inadvertently sped up Kyubi's awakening." She said thoughtfully, causing the young boy to hop of the rail and go into a panic.

"The demons awake, oh kami-sama ( god ) what are we gonna do..it'll probably eat us..." The boy started as he started to pace worriedly around the gazebo before the mob boss kneeled in front of him, and grabbed his arms forcing him to look at her.

"Don't panic Naruto-kun, the demons not fully awake yet, its only starting too. My granduncle went through the same thing when his demon awakened.

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Unfortunately, no, every Biju eventually awakens. Luckily according to the scrolls that are back in the library we still have time." With that the boy calmed down slightly.

"That's good to hear, so how much time do we have?"

"Well I'm not totally sure, but in the scrolls, and the way mother described it depending on when it started...maybe two or three weeks." She said as she let him go, and standing up

"What, that's not enough time.." But he quickly shut up when the woman looked down at him sternly with her arms crossed while tapping her right foot.

"Oi, I know you're scared, but believe it or not I've done this before. You'll be fine as long as you listen to me, alright." She said watching as the boy nodded hesitantly.

"Good, now follow me to the library we need to study the scrolls and prepare." She said taking his small hand, and heading back towards the mansion.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 3. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Of many meetings pt2

**Ebony017**-Thanks for the review, no Tenjou Tenge won't be cannon. Nothing in any of my crossover stories is completely cannon, the whole point of writing crossovers for me is the challenge of seeing whether or not I can take these different characters and story lines, and mesh them into a whole new world centered around Naruto. And as far as Konoha is concerned you have to understand Hotel Moscow is an elite criminal organization they already have plenty of capital, both political and financial in various Capitals around the globe including the Elemental Nations without the village of Konoha, at most the village is a pawn on a chess board.

**Samurai89, lindon2, tekkonkinkreet, **and** Eternal Darkness13**-Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4: Of many meetings pt2

xxxxxxxxxx Middleton, Colorado xxxxxxxxxx

"What is it honey?" James possible asked his wife who was currently staring out of their living room window across the street while Kim sat on the carpet by the couch playing with some of her toys.

"It looks like someone finally bought the old Jefferson place across the street." Ann answered, watching as a navy blue Ford Explorer pulled into the driveway while a U-Haul moving van pulled up next to the curb.

'So that must be where Dr. Possible lives.' Agent stoppable thought looking towards the Possible home as she closed the door to her new SUV while her son ran around to grab her hand, and began pulling her towards the U-Haul.

"Oh look, sweetie, they have a son about Kimmie's age..Let's go over, and welcome them to the neighborhood." The red-head said cheerfully as she grabbed Kim's hand and headed outside with her husband close behind.

"Howdy neighbor, need a hand?" James asked as he, and his family walked up to the new arrivals.

"Sure, we could always use a hand..Mr.? He asked reaching out to shake hands.

"Oh, how rude of me...Dr. James Possible, This is my wife Dr. Ann Possible, and our daughter Kim." He replied shaking the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you, James, I'm Houris Stoppable, this is my wife Jen, and our son Ronald."

"So how far along are you?" Jen asked while running her left hand through her short dirty-blond hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"Oh..." The red-head began, putting her hand on the small bump on her stomach. "...I'm just beginning my second trimester ( fourth month )... can't believe I'm starting to show this early, although I shouldn't be too surprised since our last ultrasound showed that I was having twins."

"Twins, Congratulations James!" Mr stoppable said patting the rocket scientist on the back before they all began to unload some of the boxes.

xxxxxxxxxx Stoppable Kitchen four hours later xxxxxxxxxx

"Slow down you two. Where are you guys off to in such a hurry?" Houris asked his son.

"We were gonna go outside, and play ball." The blond freckled-face child answered, holding up his favorite red rubber ball.

"Well alright, but only if it's OK with Kim's parents."

"Sure, why not, just make sure to stay in the back yard where we can see you." Ann said.

"OK mom, we will." Kim said as they both ran out the kitchen door into the back yard.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Mrs. Stoppable asked placing a couple of beers on the kitchen island for their husbands, and glasses of iced tea for herself, and Ann.

"Yeah....seems like it was just yesterday James, and I were teaching little Kimmie-cub how to walk." She replied watching her daughters red ponytails bob, and weave as she chased after the rubber ball.

"So, you're both doctors?" The pudgy bespectacled man asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, I'm a rocket scientist..been with the Middleton Space Center for about five years, and Ann's a brain surgeon at the Middleton Medical Center.

"I'm an Actuary, I evaluate the likelihood of events and quantify the outcomes of emotional, and financial disasters to help several insurance companies, and government agencies minimize their losses." He said as his wife suddenly got an idea that could possibly help her mission.

"Wow, your jobs must keep you two pretty busy..." Mrs. Stoppable interjected. "...You know since she and Ron seem to be getting along so well, I would be more than happy to babysit little Kim from time to time."

"Thank you, Jen, we might just take you up on that offer."

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile in the Backyard xxxxxxxxxx

"Ha Ha Ha" Kim laughed, her red pigtails bouncing freely as she chased after the bright red rubber ball.

"Here catch." She yelled as she picked it up with both hands, and threw it towards her new friend.

"Ow..too hard, too hard!" He yelled as the sound of the hard ball hitting his palms reverberated throughout the yard.

"Ooh, sorry." The young red-head apologized.

As the young children continued to toss the ball back and forth they were unaware of the shadowy figure perched in an old oak tree safely hidden by its thick foliage.

xxxxxxxxxx Southern Japan xxxxxxxxxx

Uzi Kanaye woke up groggily shaking his head, trying to clear some of the cobwebs from his mind.

'What the hell?' He thought trying to move only to realize that his arms, and legs were shackled.

"Hello.... is anyone there?" The middle-aged man asked, looking around the dark dingy warehouse.

Suddenly the memories of what happened the previous day sprang to the surface.

**--Flashback--**

_Kanaye had just left the dango shop munching on a stick of pokey carrying a small bag of Bocchan dango, and red bean soup. _

_'After the day I've had it'll be good to get home and have a quiet meal with Iva-chan.' He thought happily, crossing the street._

_As he continued home, he couldn't help but notice that a nondescript black van with tinted windows had seemed to be fallowing him ever since he left the dango shop._

_'Shit this can't be good, looks like I'm gonna have to try and shake them.' _

_Walking faster, and faster weaving through the crowded sidewalks he quickly turned the corner into a long alley hoping he had managed to lose them in the crowd, but to his dismay the van had turned in after him, panicking Kanaye threw down the bag of food and broke out into a full out sprint towards the fence where he quickly jumped onto a closed trash bin, and hopped over._

_'Damn it, I have to get home.' He thought, wondering just who the hell those guys were as he slowly stood up, and limped away having sprung his ankle when he landed on the other side._

"_Iva, honey, pack a bag we gotta get out of here!" He yelled as he entered the apartment only to find his wifes body lying motionless on the ground._

"_Iva-chan!" He yelled, rushing over to her body, and checked for a pulse._

"_Hang in there sweetheart, we'll get you to a hospital." But before he could go call an ambulance he felt a slight pin prick in the back of his neck, suddenly his world went dark._

**--End Flashback--**

"Ah, Kanaye-san, so glad to see you're finally awake." He heard a feminine voice say from behind as one of her men spun his chair around revealing a sight that shocked him.

There hanging by her shackled arms from a chain tied to the ceiling in only her bra and panties was none other than his wife Iva.

"Oh kami-sama ( god ), Iva!" He yelled as he noticed the cuts, welts, and bruises that marred her once creamy white skin.

"Please Makiko-sama, why are you doing this?" He asked, looking into the beautiful blond womans cold brown eye.

"Come now Kanaye, don't play dumb with me, I know all about the e-mail correspondents...the fact that you provided the Intel that was used to hijack ten kilos of my cocaine!" She yelled the last part angrily while viciously pulling his wifes silky black hair causing her to scream.

"Stop it!" He yelled, thrashing violently in the chair, trying with all his might to break free.

"Tell me who you're working for!" She spat, punching the prone woman in her left kidney eliciting another scream.

"I can't! You don't understand..." He began, but stopped when he saw her unsheathe her katana, and hold it to his wifes neck.

"I'll tell you, just please...please spare her."

"Alright." She agreed, letting go of his wifes hair, and moving the blade away from her neck.

"If you tell me everything, then I give you my word, I won't kill her." She assured him, but still kept the katana unsheathed by her side.

"I was approached about a year ago, and offered three-hundred thousand dollars to report on your operations...specifically the ones in Central, and South America."

'Unbelievable, after six years of faithful service, you were willing to sell me out for a measly three-hundred grand.' She thought angrily as her hand tightened around the handle of her katana, which didn't go unnoticed by Kanaye.

"How much do they know?" She asked curtly.

"I-I gave them everything...schedules, dates, size of shipments.....everything." He admitted hanging his head in shame.

"Who were you working for?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Not good enough." She hissed raising her katana preparing to slit his wifes throat.

"No, don't!"

"I'm telling you the truth, all the communications were done through secure servers in West Africa, and the payment was issued through a bank in the Cayman Islands."

'Cleaver, whomever they are their smart enough to cover their tracks. Couldn't be Balalaika, she has no interest in the region, but I suppose she could be trying to expand.' The Japanese crime boss thought before turning her attention back to the man strapped in the chair.

"Is that all you know?"

"Y-Yes, I swear it!"

"You know, Kanaye-san, your wife truly is quite exquisite." The blond commented while gently brushing the side of her pale face with the back of her hand.

"As a matter of fact I think once these bruises heal, she'll be pretty enough to fetch me quite a lot of money." She commented before signaling one of her men to cut her down.

"Kanaye-kun help me!" She yelled as she was thrown over the shoulder of one of Makiko's men who took her out towards the vehicles that were waiting outside.

"No! You can't do this, you promised!" He yelled in frustration as he began to struggle with his restraints.

"I promised that I wouldn't kill her, and I won't. I plan on using that beautiful body of hers to make back some of the money I lost due to your betrayal."

"No you can't do that, you lying Bitch I'll make you pay..you hear I'll make you pa...." But before he could finished she had sped by him.

He slowly turned his head to see her arm fully extended.

'What the hell?' He thought as he saw a red viscus liquid slowly drip from the blade.

'I-Is that m-my blood?' He thought bewildered, blinking once, twice, three times before his head separated from his shoulders, and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Clean this mess up." She said to a couple of her men as she casually flicked her wrist flinging his blood off the katana blade before re-sheathing it, and walking out.

xxxxxxxxxx Manor somewhere on the border of France and Spain xxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful auburn-haired woman came out to great a small group of women.

"Loren, Marina how are the saplings coming along?" She asked, as she hugged her two most loyal lieutenants, and closest friends.

"Yes my dearest Altena, as you've commanded, Kirika's adoptive parents have been following the instructions of how you wanted her be raised to the letter." Loren answered, eliciting a worm smile from her mistress.

"However..." Marina interjected. "...Mireille's parents have been showing signs of wavering." Causing the woman's

"I was afraid that something like this might happen...no matter we have always known that they may let their love for their progeny blind them of our greater goal, if they refuse to hand her over to us in the future we will have to put our contingency plan in to action." The woman spat, her worm motherly visage quickly turning cold.

"And how is young Cloe been doing?"Loren asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, she is proving to be quite the student, I am more than confident that when the time comes she will be more than capable of survive the final trials."

"That is very good news, Altena, everything seems to be coming along nicely."

"Thank you, but I am simply putting into motion a task that has been assigned to me, the revival of Noir was the will of the Soldats of old, I am simply acting in accordance to there wishes."

"But still, I have to wonder if hijacking a cocaine shipment out from under Makiko's nose like that was such a good idea, what if she traces it back to us..?" Marina began.

"..Not to mention funding that snake Orochimaru's new village." Loren finished.

"That will not be a problem, we have covered our tracks extremely well Makiko will not find out, besides we need the proceeds from the sale to help fund project 'Noir' off the books..... as for Orochimaru he is merely a means to disrupt Balalaika's business in the elemental nations while we collect some of the artifacts we need, in the end he's nothing more than a pawn."

"You have truly thought of everything haven't you, only someone such as yourself has the will to stand firm, and win out against some of the most powerful factions within the Soldats, you truly deserve much praise for the courage you have displayed."

"Marina's right, you are a true leader, not like those scoundrels who nest at the heart of the Soldats who would seek to stop the grand return."

"Well it must have been quite a long journey, why don't you ladies come inside. You all can join me for some wine" She said ushering the women into the villa.

xxxxxxxxxx Balalaika's Private Dojo Roanapur Thailand xxxxxxxxxx

The scarred woman had just blocked a high-kick with her left arm before throwing a hard straight jab with her right causing the young jinchuuriki double over.

"Damn it Obasan ( Aunt ) Balalaika, Do you really have to hit so hard?" He spat clutching his stomach.

"Come now Oi ( nephew ), you're the one who wanted to start training..."

".....No, I wanted to start learning some cool Jutsu."

It had been almost a month, and a half past her original prediction of when the demon should have awakened, but as with any jinchuuriki each awakening was a rough prediction at best, so instead of sitting on her hands she had decided to take the opportunity to begin teaching the young jinchuuriki.

She felt confident that she could take some time off from running the day to day operations of her criminal enterprises, besides Sergeant Boris was more than capable to take the reins for a while.

"Naruto-kun, I told you, I will be teaching you some very cool Jutsu in the near future, but first I want to teach you several styles of martial arts starting with Darka ( Russian Kick boxing ) which will not only help strengthen your body, but will also teach you how to anticipate, and counter your opponents movements."

"But."

"No buts, Naruto-kun, believe it or not, theres more to fighting than spamming a bunch of cool Jutsu, now let us continue." She said taking a defensive stance, she had actually quite impressed at his level of skill especially considering his age.

During the short time Naruto has been with her she found out that he had actually spent a lot of time watching some of the genin who didn't know about his 'prisoner', and mimicked their moves. Even though he was still young, and had much to learn before becoming the powerful heir she wanted him to be.

"Fine, let's do this." The spiky-haired blond said.

Rushing her as fast as he could he jumped high into the air while spinning his body backwards in an attempt to administer a jumping back-kick which Balalaika just casually leaned her head to the side letting his left foot pass by.

'What the hell.' He thought landing just to her side with his back now facing her. The mob simply kicked him in the back sending him tumbling forward where he landed in a heap.

"You're still telegraphing your movements Naruto-kun." The scarred woman said, Shaking her head in disappointment.

"Excuse me Balalaika-sama, you have a call, I wouldn't have interrupted, but it seems to be rather important."

"Thank you, Kisho..I'll be along shortly."

"As you wish madam" The elderly butler said bowing before leaving.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be back in a little while, until then why don't you practice some of the moves I taught you with Roberta."

"Hai, Obasan ( Aunt ) Balalaika."

"Don't worry Naruto-Otouto ( Little Brother ), your doing quite well for someone so young." The dark-haired woman reassured.

"Now come on show me a front kick." The maid said as she wanted to evaluate and improve Naruto's moves.

As all this was going on, unbeknown to any of them, in a cage deep within Naruto's seal a young woman began to slowly rise from her forced slumber.

"Where am I?" She asked, finally reaching her feet only to notice the thick metal bars of her prison which only served to remind her of not only the failed mission those fools had undertaken to try and rescue her centuries earlier, but the death of the only man she's ever loved.

**--Flashback over two thousand years ago-- **

"_EEK!" Orihime screamed as a huge blast of energy nearly struck her from above._

"_Inoue, are you alright!" Ishida yelled, concerned for her safety, but before she could answer their attention was suddenly drawn up towards the intense battle above._

_'Wha-What the hell is happening up there?' The young Quincy thought gritting his teeth._

_'Oh no, Kurosaki-kun.' Orihime thought worriedly._

"_Ishida, can you take me up above the dome?"_

"_...."_

"_Please." The young woman pleaded, noticing the young mans reluctance._

"_Alright, clime on." He said as he used his Reiyoku manipulation to form a board of pure Reiatsu ( spiritual power ) to take them up into the air. Little did he know it would become something he would not live long enough to regret._

"_Wow, this is amazing." She said, holding onto his shoulders as they lifted into the sky._

"_I learned it when I passed through the Garganta, I realized I could use it in Hueco Mundo when I was almost here. Maybe if I had realized I could have used it sooner I might have been more useful on the battlefield...."_

"_What, the..?" Orihime gasped, shocked as she felt the already large amount of Reiatsu ( Spiritual Pressure ) coming from above the dome intensify._

_'It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before....it's not just larger, it's stronger.' The dark-haired quincy thought._

"_Hurry Ishida, I can't feel Kurosaki's energy anymore....it's like it just vanished." She said desperately as they hopped off the board and ran towards the tower where they had last felt Ichigo's Reiatsu._

"_So, you've finally decided to come girl." Ulquiorra said coldly, looking down upon the new arrivals._

"_Kuro..saki?" She stuttered, looking up at the horrible scene of the demonic form which was, as far as she could guess at the time, Ulquiorra's second release as his long tail held a beaten and bloodied Ichigo by the throat._

"_You're just in time, now watch closely. This is the moment that the man that you've put all your hopes in...loses his pathetic life." He said coldly before raising a clawed hand, and performing an Instantaneous Cero Oscuras._

"_Stop!!" She bellowed as she saw the attack rip a whole through the center of Ichigo's chest._

_'Kurosaki-kun... no.' She thought in horror as the Espida casually flicked his tail throwing the young Shinigami's lifeless body to the ground._

"_It's useless, your powers aren't enough to bring that trash back to life." He spat coldly._

_Flying down he landed right in front of her, blocking her path._

"_Teme!" ( Bastard ) Ishida spat as he materialized behind the Espida, and launched a Licht Regen attack which was easily deflected by Ulquiorra's demonic wings. Ishida was disappointed that his attack had failed, but at least it was enough to distract the Espida long enough for Orihime to check on Ichigo._

"_Tisk, tisk...of all Ichigo's friends, I thought you were supposed to be the most level headed one."_

"_I am, that's why I will be the one to defeat you."_

"_Kurosaki!" Orihime yelled, running towards the unmoving teen._

_'No, what should I do, what the hell should I do?' She thought with tears streaming down her face as she looked down at his lifeless body, falling to her knees she began clutching her head in anguish._

_'I had faith in you Kurosaki-kun...it can't end like this, you can't die, not like this.' She thought before feeling something fly past her and hit the ground with a thud._

"_I-Ishida." She said shocked as she saw the young Quincy slowly get up, bleeding from the stump of his left arm._

"_Don't worry, Orihime, I'll take care of him." He spat forming a Seele Shnider ( basically an energy sward ) and charged into battle only to be decapitated by the razor sharp end of Ulquiorra's long tail._

"_No one left to save you now." He said, slowly stalking towards the young woman only to stop suddenly when he felt a strange power come from her._

_It was all too much for the young woman, all of the mental, and physical abuse perpetrated throughout her captivity had finally caused something inside the young woman to snap._

"_Damn you!" She spat, her teeth turning into fangs as her grey eyes began turning red while slits formed in the middle._

_In the world that existed within her hair-clips, a fire began to grow, and grow until it incinerated the six fairy like creatures who lived there. Ulquiorra had to brace himself as the fiery red flames burst through the surface, and began wrapping around her body creating a burning shell._

"_Wh-What's this, a dog....no, it's a fox, unbelievable." He whispered when the milky white skeleton started to form on top._

_'This is amazing.' The Espida thought as he unconsciously backed up when he noticed nine tails began thrashing behind her._

"_**I am going to rip you limb from limb!" **She spat viciously when she finished her horrifying transformation._

_Ulquiorra dodged as the nine huge tails shot out in quick succession, trying to squash his body flat before he flapped his demonic wings taking to the air in an effort to put as much distance between the two of them as possible._

_Hovering in mid air he raised his arms out in front of him, then stretched his arms out focusing as much of his Reitsu as he could._

"_Lanza del Relampago!" ( Lance of Thunder and Lightning ) He bellowed as several long lightning spears formed which he launched one after the other in quick succession._

"_Nothing could have survived that onslaught." He said with confidence, but it was short lived._

"_**Roar!!" **Came the demonic cry as the light from Ulquiorra's attack died down revealing that Orihime's new fox form was quit resilient to damage as she looked strait up at him._

"_I-Impossible, nothing could have survived that." He spat in fear._

_The foxes huge jaws slowly opened revealing a brilliant glowing white-hot energy which then blasted out from within it's maw._

"_Nooo!" The once seemingly unstoppable Espida cried out as the intense heat and energy came hurtling towards him. There in less than two seconds nothing remained..not even ash._

"_Wh-What the hell is that?" Rukia asked as she and several Shinigami Lieutenant's, and Captains as well as Espida gathered around the huge angry beast._

"_**You!" **The huge demon fox yelled._

"_**This is all your fault...all of you, if you had listened, and stayed away like I told you to Kurosaki-kun would still be alive!!"**_

"_O-Orihime, it can't be what happened to you?" Rukia asked her friend, shocked, not believing her eyes._

_Unfortunately for them, the once friendly, sensitive, and kind girl they once knew was long gone. She was so blinded by grief, and rage that she attacked them all with out further discussion._

_Even the deaths of those she felt were responsible, it still wasn't enough to satiate her new demonic blood lust so she continued her rampage through not only Hueco Mundo, but by using her latent knowledge of how to travel through the Garganta destroyed much of Soul Society as well._

**--End Flashback--**

'Damn it, Ive got to get out of here.' She thought angrily as she went to grab the bars but was flung backwards by some sort of energy coming from the seal above.

'I can't break through these bars until that seal is taken off.'

xxxxxxxxxx Balalaika's Dojo xxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong Naruto-Otouto?" The raven-haired maid asked when the small blond suddenly collapsed, to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"I-I don't know it's my stomach it hurts." He ground out through clenched teeth in pain before he couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"What the hells going on!" Balalaika yelled, rushing back into the Dojo after hearing Naruto's scream.

"I don't know, Mistress Balalaika, we were working on some of the Techniques when he just collapsed in pain."

"Let me see, Oi ( Nephew )." The scarred woman said trying to lift up his shirt so she could see the seal, but the poor boy couldn't stop thrashing around from the pain.

"Roberta grab his shoulders, and hold him still."

"Hai, Mistress."

"Just as I thought..." She began as she saw the seal glow a strange translucent white.

"...It's the Demon, It's finally awakening."

"K-Kyubi." Naruto rasped looking at his Obasan ( Aunt ) with fear.

"Every things going to be alright Naruto-kun, we knew this day would come eventually, just remember we prepared for this, don't trust anything you see in there OK." She said before placing the seal tag on his forehead knocking him out.

"I have to get him into the bunker." She said as she lifted the young blonds unconscious body into her arms, and Shunshined away.

xxxxxxxxxx Bunker xxxxxxxxxx

Balalaika materialized in the middle of the solid white room with her unconscious Oi ( nephew ) in her arms, laying him down gently she moved a few feet away to give herself some room.

"Alright Naruto-kun, here we go." She said going through a string of hand seals.

"Kakuan Nitten Jutsu!" She yelled slamming her hands on the ground.

Suddenly four wooden totem poles sprang up from the ground around the unconscious Jinchuuriki, with a distinct animal head carved on top of each one.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's Mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

"W-What is this place?" The spiky-haired blond asked himself as he looked around while slowly making his way through the dark, damp corridors until he eventually came to two huge wooden doors.

'This must be where Kyubi is held.' He thought, bitting his lip as he cautiously weighed the pros and cons of whether or not to continue.

'Well I gotta face my demons sometime.' He breathed out pushing both doors open and stepping through.

What the young Jinchuuriki saw shocked him, in the huge cage instead of the huge demon fox that Balalaika had described to him, there sat a beautiful young girl wearing a white dress with black trim.

"Are you an Tenshi ( Angel )?" Naruto inquired, not thinking of how this momentary lack of judgment played right into her hands.

'Mmm, That boy must be my container.' Orihime thought, standing up.

'So he thinks I'm an Tenshi does he..maybe I can trick him into removing the seal for me..I think I know the perfect story.' She thought, her mind quickly formulating a somewhat convincing story...after all he was only a child, how smart could he really be.

"No my name is Inoue Orihime, and I'm not a Tenshi, I'm a Shinigami." She said quickly, giving him her warmest smile.

"Shinigami, but that doesn't make any sense, the scrolls Obasan showed me said you were suppose to die with the person who summoned you."

'Damn it I didn't think the little shit would have known how the sealings suppose to work...better think of something fast.'

"Yes, that's how it should have worked, but he messed up, instead of killing himself and the Shinigami sealing the fox into this cage..he wound up killing the fox and sealing me in here instead."

'Yeah that sounds believable enough.' She thought proudly.

"But the seal was supposed to be specifically designed to trap demons." The blond said as he specifically remembered reading that in the scrolls.

'Little shit asks to many damn questions.' She thought, taking several deep breaths hoping to keep her anger in check.

"Tell me something gaki ( kid ), if I were a demon wouldn't you be able to sense evil intent coming from me?"

"Well that could just be the seal keeping it from seeping out."

"That's quite an interesting theory, but I assure you the seal doesn't block demonic chakra, it just keeps the demon itself from getting out." She spat, her left eye beginning to twitch in annoyance as she was beginning to get frustrated.

"I think I should talk to Obasan ( Aunt ), Balalaika about this..."

"..Fine." She spat. "I thought you were smart enough to think on your own, but I guess I can wait while you ask for permission." She snapped hoping to goad him into doing what the wanted by playing to his ego.

"Hey, I don't need anyones permission!" The spiky-hared blond spat.

"Funny, it kind of does.... come on seriously, do I look like a huge demon fox to you."

"No, I guess you don't..."

"...Look just remove the seal, then we can go explain everything to your Obasan, OK."

The young jinchuuriki stood there for a moment. 'Well her story does make sense, I guess he could have screwed it up..besides she seems way to nice to be a demon.'

"OK, but you'll have to explain to Obasan, Balalaika what happened."

"Of course I will...you have my word." She said smiling sweetly as the boy slowly approached the huge cage.

"**No don't go near her!" **A scratchy voice called out stopping the blond.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime spat.

"Yoruichi, but how, wait a minute... cats don't talk!"

"**I assure you, I can speak just fine...besides this is just one of my forms..."**

"Don't listen to her, it's a trick, she's one of the Kyubi's minions."

"**No I most assuredly am not, see." **The small cat said, shifting into it's human form.

"See, this is my true form."

Naruto stood there in awe as he had just witnessed her change from a black cat into a beautiful dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

"Listen to me carefully, back away from the cage."

"No hurry up and open it before she has a chance to kill you." Orihime spat hoping to scare him into letting her out.

The jinchuuriki looked between the two, not knowing what to believe.

"Wait, kid look at her face, notice the faint whisker marks..just like the ones you have..."

"Shut up." Orihime hissed dangerously from within the cage.

"She's right, you do have whisker marks like mine." He agreed, having noticed them for the first time.

"It's a trick, she's just trying to confuse you.."

"No I'm not, she's nothing more than a demon, a mass murderer..."

"I'm warning you, Yoruichi....."

"Oh, really Inoue, what are you going to do, kill me like you did the others."

"Shut up."

"I wonder what Ichigo would say if he could see the monster you've become.."

"..You shut your damn Shinigami mouth, what right do you have to mention his name...he's dead because of people like you!" She yelled as her eyes turned red with slits, and the whisker marks on her face became more pronounced.

"W-What's happening?" Naruto asked falling backwards onto his but, terrified by the demonic energy that began flowing from Orihime.

"**Where the hell do you think you're going, get back here and open this cage!" **She roared as she noticed Naruto slowly shuffle backward in fear.

"Kid get out of here..now!" Yoruichi spat, but he was too paralyzed with fear to move.

"**You're not going anywhere, I'm getting out of this damn cage, and when I do I'll kill all of you, then drink the marrow from your bones." **Suddenly raw demonic Yokai started to seep from the cage wrapping around Naruto pumping directly into his system.

xxxxxxxxxx Real world back in the Bunker xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Naruto-kun, fight it." The scarred mob boss spat through clenched teeth, the seal tag she placed on him earlier had long since been disintegrated from the intense heat surrounding his body.

Even though the animal head on the forth totem pole had opened it's mouth, and begun to siphon off Kyubi's Yokai along with the other three it was still only enough to keep him from going past two tails.

'It's amazing, the Kyubi's Yokai is truly limitless...whoa!' She thought flinching as Naruto's Kyubi possessed body tried to break thorough the invisible barrier that the lower part of the totems had thrown up to protect their summoner.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's Mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it, she's trying to possess the gaki's ( kids ) body with her Yokai, if I don't act quickly she'll be able to force him to open the cage.' She thought as she saw Orihime's Ferrell, sadistic grin when her Yokai finally engulfed the young blonds body.

"I hope this works." The dark skinned woman sighed.

Standing up straight she held out her right hand, and began focusing her reiatsu. Suddenly a spark flew out of her closed fist, then lightning erupted, and flowed all around her body.

"**Ha, foolish Shinigami, not even your Kido skills can harm me." **Orihime mocked, her face becoming more Ferrell as she continued to funnel more of her Yokai into Naruto.

"Oh, I wasn't going to hit you with it." The dark skinned woman smirked before turning her fist towards the young jinchuuriki.

"**Noo!" T**he orange-haired girl yelled, but it was too late.

The blast hit Naruto's Yokai covered body causing a great explosion that temporarily blinded both women.

"**Ha, Ha, looks like you failed."**

'Impossible, that was my strongest Shunko...' Yoruichi began, but was quickly taken out of her thoughts as two long woody, spiny floot covered plants began to shoot out from within the Red Yokai that surrounded Naruto, and shot into the cage wrapping around her body.

"**Ahh, **it hurts, what's going on!?" She yelled as the thorns began digging into her pale skin and started to drain her power until she fell unconscious.

The Shinigami watched the Yokai surrounding Naruto dissipate, and the strange plants to regress back into his body. She quickly picked him up, and left.

"You did alright gaki?" She said as the huge wooden doors closed behind them, and he disappeared from her arms, leaving his mind scape.

xxxxxxxxxx Mansion first floor Naruto's bedroom xxxxxxxxxx

"So Naruto-sama activated his bloodline?" The dark-haired 'maid' asked the mob boss who was sitting by Naruto's bedside.

"Yes, and I'm lucky it did, the Kyubi's Yokai was truly limitless, I don't know how much longer I could have contained it. But what was really surprising though was the fact that it manifested totally differently than mine or my Grandfather's." She said, also wondering what type of plant that was that shot out from his palms, and surrounded her totem poles.

"Maybe it's because he's a jinchuuriki."

"Perhaps.." She began before noticing as the young boy began to stir.

"Hey there, Oi ( Nephew ), you gave us quite a scare."

"You sure did Otouto."

Suddenly the young blond sat up, wrapping his rams around Balalaika's neck, and began sobbing as a cold voice rang out from within his subconscious.

"_Enjoy your victory while you can gaki."

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 4. The first ( as far as I know ) Story with evil Kyubified Orihime. I incorporated bits and pieces of recent Bleach chapters into her back story. _


End file.
